The Return of the Shadows
by RedRosePetal
Summary: Zorc has been defeated, the Pharaoh has returned to the next world and the Millenium Items have been sealed forever. But the Shadows will not stay down, they will return once more bringing with them an old foe. Prequel to Victorious Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with The Return of the Shadows :D

This one is slightly different to the other ones, let me know how I am doing…

Oh and …. Heads up…. we never really know how powerful the Millennium Items were …I mean we do know but it is not that well explained.. so expect some millennium items intense magic.. It is kinda my own twist on how I think how powerful the millennium items are

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Thanks to the song Marry the Night by Lady Gaga for sparking this Fic idea in the first place..

**So, I have heard of someone and her name is Tanya. But apparently she's a turtle.. what's it like being a turtle is good? Hmm. I think I want to be a turtle.. what do you think TANYA? Ooh! I have also heard that you, Tanya, have had your birthday? From my source it was yesterday.. Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Tanya, Happy Birthday to you… TANYA!**

Anyway…

I hope you enjoy!

X

* * *

**Chapter One – The Shadows**

After numerous years of unrest it seems nearly impossible that this world can find peace. But it did. Peace fell onto the world like a warm blanket. There was no reason to worry anymore; there was nothing to fear in the world anymore. Fear was an emotion which was gone, of course there were the daily occurrences that would make someone fearful, but that wasn't the point. The point was that there was an undisturbed peace upon the world making the people content. They moved through their daily lives without a care in the world for over a year. But all of that is about to change, for at one moment the warmth from the blanket which was peace was ripped away. Leaving a small sense of concern which was to grow bigger and bigger. Something dark is clouding the Earth now, something is coming. It is making a return to this world once again, this time it may not be stopped. But who knows, the only thing that this world can do is prepare. Prepare for whatever is coming.

X

* * *

X

In the night it came, soaring through the air. It circled high above Domino City, Japan before descending and splitting. To any onlooker they would not be able to see what had descended on them, but they might be able to feel the unnatural chill which was taking to the air. It spread through of the deserted streets; it seemed to be searching for something. Taking turns throughout the town the search picking up speed as the search became wider.

It eventually found the place it had been searching for. A housing estate. It regrouped making the force becoming even more powerful. Slowly, it drifted through the estate searching now for a particular house. It took this search more slowly, taking in every door, making sure that it did not miss its target. It eventually found the door of the house it had searching so long for, a cream door. The force became a black cloud like object. It slid through the doorframe, emerging in the long hallway. The black force creped through the house, entering rooms, exiting room, moving up the stairs.

Moving onto the landing, it again slid through the door frame at the far end of the landing. Emerging on the other side it came to a room. This room had poster of magnificent wizards, terrifying dragons and intimidating monsters all over them. There was a desk were a boy sat, flicking through some form of trading cards. He did not seem to notice the strange dark force in the room. But as he set the cards back on his desk, it seemed to catch his eye. The brown eyes turned and focused on the strange force. Carefully the boy stood, held out his hand and tried to touch the strange force.

"What in the world?"

The boy run his fingers through his white hair, thinking, before hesitantly extended his hand again. His hand seemed to just pass through the dark cloud like object. A frown edged itself on to Ryou's face.

He must be seeing things, this could hardly be real. He closed his eyes for a few moments before he opened them. That strange cloud was still there. Drawing up the courage, he moved closer to the strange cloud. He was standing inches from the cloud now, staring intently into it. What was it? It looked so unnatural. Ryou lifted his hand to try and touch the cloud again. But before he could a brown eye appeared in front of his own. Letting out a cry of shock, he fell back against the desk knocking the chair and a few items to the floor. His breath was quick and shallow, as his heart had sped up. That eye was still suspended in that cloud, gazing at him. Ryou moved closer again, using all of his courage to do so.

He stared at that eye, his mouth dropped slightly as another eye appeared. It was the same colour as the other. Then the cloud seemed to take of the shape of a man. Ryou backed away as he recognised who it was. Shaking his head vigorously, this could not be real, this was not happening. It had been so long.

"No..NO! You're gone!"

"I need you, little Ryou."

Ryou clamped his hands over his ears, backing away further still. His back connected with the desk making him lose his balance slightly.

"I want my revenge Ryou, for that to happen I need you."

Tears unconsciously fell from Ryou's eyes. "No! This is a dream! A bad dream!"

The shadow man had taken on a transparent form; it came closer to the weeping boy.

"This is not a dream Ryou, to have my revenge I need a body. You were my former vessel so you are the ideal vessel for me to consume."

It was as though he was trying to seduce Ryou into submitting to his fate. The Thief King Bakura observed his former host, waiting. But Ryou still had his hands clamped to his ears. Muttering over and over 'This is a dream'. But he would submit, whether it be willingly or forced the Thief King _always_ got his way.

"Do not delay any longer, I will consume you. You cannot stop me."

Ryou shock his head, "No I won't let you! I will never let you use me to hurt my friends ever again!"

Bolting from the room, he took the stairs two at a time. Throwing open the door Ryou took off like a bullet, splashing up the street, ignoring the lashing rain which was falling. He had to get as far away from _him_ as he could. He had not got half way up the street when a force stuck him causing him to fall to the wet ground. Face down Ryou tried to control his breathing but he levered himself into a sitting position. Raining lashed down as the transparent form of the Thief King walked around Ryou to face him.

Ryou stared at him breathing heavily. "I am not afraid of you."

"And yet I find that hard to believe."

As the Thief King came closer to Ryou, causing the other to shuffle away. Although he had said he was not afraid there was no mistaking the look of fear on his face.

"Now now Ryou, your resistance is in vain. I _always_ get what I want."

The Thief King thrust his hand into Ryou's face. _No! _Ryou thought, _He's gone! He can't touch._ But he could as Ryou felt the hand grip his face, hard. A scream escaped as Ryou felt the Thief King force himself into little Ryou's body.

He got to his feet, rain still lashing at his body. The eyes were no longer that soft, kind brown, they were now sharp and unforgiving.

"It will begin once again and this time he won't be here to stop me" Thief King Bakura said.

With that he set off, strolling up the street, a defiant purpose in his strides. He had work to do, the sooner he began the sooner that this world would be under his control.

X

* * *

Ta da! I hope that was worth the wait!

**Did you enjoy that… TANYA!**

Please review guys, I am trying out a new writing style so please do review and tell me how it worked or how it didn't.

Hey guys I learnt how to spell 'Thief' from writing it a lot haha! Achievement!

Thanks for reading and I shall see you next time.. which will be whenever I finish it. I am on summer now so I have too much time on my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my reviewers, **SerenePanic**, **dark yugi gir**l, **Atem-Fan4eva**!

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Two – Darkness**

The sun light touched the top of the grey stones. But even that light, the warmth was not received. The eerie darkness which inhabited the location of resting sprits remained untouched. A white haired man with tanned skin sat crossed legged in the midst of the central row of gravestones. He was muttering under his breath, words of meaning and power. This was causing a disturbance below the surface of the earth. This surfaced as the sun rose. More strange purple or dark forces rose from the ground. Thief King Bakura stopped his muttering and stood, he gazed around at the dark forces which seemed to be waiting for his command to go.

He smirked evilly. It was all going according to plan, there was nothing in his way. There was no way that he could be stopped. The one person that might be able to stop him was gone, there was no way that he could come back let alone stop him. He would be too powerful. It was time.

"Go. Consume this world; shroud it in your darkness."

Creepily, the forces disappeared to spread their darkness. Even though the sun was rising steadily in the sky it would not make a different, the people of this world would not be able to miss the darkness. Darkness will always over power light. His smirk remained as he watched the dark forces spread throughout the city. Now all he had to do was watch and wait. As soon as this city was consumed then he could move on to cloak the whole world in darkness.

X

* * *

X

It spread like wild fire the darkness was everywhere. It consumed the city by the only way which would ensure their victory. By destroying. The forces broke windows of cars and buildings. This caused people to worry as they could not see if it was a person causing this damage. All they see was dark cloud like things floating around. This created the sense of panic which they had thought was gone. They thought that they didn't have to worry anymore. Oh, how wrong they were.

X

* * *

X

The morning sun's ray filled the room through the window which was on a slanted roof making it a sort of sky light. The only sound in the room was the deep, steady breathing of a boy dreaming. The boy was curled underneath the duvet warm and safe. He was completely unaware of the events that were about to take place. All the boy could do, with his unnaturally spiky hair, was dream and lose himself in the memories he possessed. But that quiet was interrupted by a sound. A ringing sound. There was a disgruntled groan as the boy rolled over, not opening his eyes; he stretched out a fist and punched the alarm clock. It was not time to wake up yet. But no, it was not the alarm clock as the ringing sound continued.

Irritated, the boy opened his sleep filled eyes and staring at the ringing mobile phone. He looked at the time on the clock and groaned loudly, grabbing the phone. As he saw who was ringing him, he groaned again bringing the phone to his ear.

"It's 4.30 in the morning Kaiba couldn't you have waited until the morning."

"No. I challenge you to a duel Yugi, right now!"

Yugi stifled a yawn, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Do you not accept my challenge?" Kaiba demanded, "Because if so then I would have defeated you."

"Yes I do but –"

"Good. We duel now."

Yugi rolled his eyes. Kaiba had been challenging him to duel since Atem had left. Every time Yugi defeated him. This was the second time that Kaiba had challenged him to a duel in the early hours of the morning.

"I am not duelling you at 4.30 in the morning." Yugi tried.

There was silence on the other end of the phone as Kaiba considered what the time was.

"Fine. But first thing in the morning you come here."

"I'll be there."

"Be prepared Yugi for I will defeat you."

Once again, Yugi rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. Setting the phone back on the bed-side table, he closed his eyes and let himself drift off back to sleep. Once more submerging himself in the world of dreams and memories.

…

The annoying beeping sound was back except time is was the alarm clock telling him to get up. Once again Yugi groaned loudly rolling over and whacking the 'Snooze' button. He had barely closed his eyes when the beeping returned along with the familiar voice of Yugi's Grandfather.

"Morning Yugi, breakfast is in ten minutes so don't go back to sleep."

There was a noise which sort of sounded like 'Eggh' coming from the bed. Chuckling slightly Solomon moved away from his grandson's room. Inside Yugi sat up, his eyes half open. For a few silent moments he sat there until he forced himself to get up.

Upon entering the kitchen Yugi found a breakfast which considered of French toast and eggs. He practically wolfed it down before getting up again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Solomon asked.

"Kaiba has challenged me to a duel."

Solomon sighed, moving from the table to the sink and began washes dishes.

"Again?"

"Yes. He is never going to stop Grandpa not until he defeats me."

"That will never happen." Solomon replied, a twinkle in his eye.

Yugi laughed. Solomon was about to say more but a dark shadow from outside caught his eye. Yugi had spotted it as well, as he came across the window above the sink. He too watched the strange black or purple cloud float past the window. Yugi watched it go before turning to his Grandfather. They looked at each other before shrugging.

X

* * *

X

Yugi made his way towards Kaiba Corp. He really wasn't in the mood to duel Kaiba as he knew he would win and then three days later Kaiba would ring asking for a re-match. This walk to the Kaiba Corp tower was becoming all too familiar and boring. Yet again, he strolled through the doors, was greeted by men in suits telling him Kaiba was waiting for him. Making his way towards the duel room, he pondered on what Kaiba would throw at him this time. It would most likely be the same stagey as last time but with a _slight_ difference. _This is going to be fun_, Yugi thought sarcastically.

Yugi came to the duel arena, one which was similar to the ones he had used in Duellist Kingdom. Kaiba was waiting for him, arms folded. He glared at Yugi as the latter took his place.

"I am going to defeat you Yugi, you don't have the God cards any more since your Pharaoh friend left."

Yugi shook his head. It was true that he did not have the God cards anymore but that did not mean that Kaiba was going to beat him. The duel started off as normal, both players seemed to be eventually matched. Both player lost life points but it was not until the match had been going a good ten minutes when Yugi took the lead.

Kaiba stared at his cards, willing them to give him something good. Slowly, he reached out to his deck and drew the next card. _Yes!_ Kaiba thought. He brought the Blue Eyes White dragon card up to join the rest of his deck. Now he had the card combination that he needed. He looked up at his opponent, Yugi looked bored. He was gazing off into the distance waiting for Kaiba to make his move. But he did not know what was about to happen.

"First I lay down card face down and summon my Blue Eyes white dragon!"

The enormous, shiny white dragon appeared in front of him towering over the monster which his opponent had in defence mode.

"Not so fast Kaiba!" Yugi cried, "I activate Chain Destruction*! "

Kaiba cried out in anguish as a huge chain destroyed the dragon on the field. It when plunged into Kaiba's deck and destroyed the other two dragons waiting in his deck. The combine points from each of the destroyed dragons brought his life points down to zero.

Kaiba thumped the duel screen hard.

"Not again!" He cried, "How did you know!"

Yugi shrugged, collecting his deck. "You're becoming too predictable."

Kaiba was about to reply when a man in a black suit came running in. There was terror on his face accompanied by tiny beads of sweat running down his face showing he had literally sprinted to find them.

"Sir! You have to come outside and see this!" The Man panted.

Kaiba came without question; the look on his face told him that this was something that needed to be seen. Struck by curiosity Yugi hurried to follow the pair, he eventually found them outside the Kaiba Corp building. Kaiba was standing with his mouth slightly open. Normally this would have been a quite amusing sight if Yugi hadn't then spotted what he was gaping at. It was a dark object suspended in the air. It was exactly like the object that he and Grandpa had seen that morning.

"What is that!" Kaiba was saying.

No one answered him, they were all staring transfixed at the floating dark objects. Yugi stared around there were hundreds these objects and they were destroying things. He watched as one dark object/force smashed the windows of an office building raining glass onto the people below, who were trying to get as far away from those things as possible. Just as Yugi wasn't looking one of the dark forces knocked him to the ground hard, a grunt from nearby told him that Kaiba had been knocked down as well.

Yugi looked at the force it looked more like creature now, it was rapidly taking on the shape of a man, holding a staff. Yugi gasped, it looked like the Dark Magician. That was when he released these were not just dark forces, they were shadow creatures. They were being attack by shadow creatures.

X

* * *

X

Dun dun DUNNNN!

*Chain Destruction – I know.. it really only effects monster with under 2000 attack points or whatever but hey my fic my rules XD No I'm joking, I honestly couldn't think of any other way to explain Yugi's attack without that card.. please don't shot me!

As you guys know I am trying out a new style of writing which I hope is working.. if you guys think that something hasn't worked or have pointers for me feel free to tell me. I'm very open to constructive criticism. :D

So please review guys, you really do make a difference if you do I get inspired :D

I have no clue when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully not too long.. because of the different style it is taking slightly longer for me to write but please stick with me :D

Thanks for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my reviewers! **SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, Anevay (x2)**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

**Thanks also goes to you guys who have favourite/alerted this and also if you have alerted me as an author! ^.^**

In case you were wondering _Italics_ are thoughts or they will be emphasizing something

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Three – It begins**

The shadow creatures continued their attack on the two defenceless humans. They had overpowered the humans so much that they could not even get up from the ground. All they could do was put their hands over their heads to form some sort of protection. But this would be in vain, the creatures could just destroy these humans here and now. But they were finding that tormenting them like this was satisfying. It proved their power and showed these small humans who was now in charge. Once these two humans were out the way then they would move on to another human, but for now they would continue to torment these two.

Yugi tried to think of some way to get out of this mess whist being repeated hit on the back by the shadow creature attacking him. There had to be some way to out of here because there was certainly nothing in just lying on the ground. _Think Yugi, Think!_ There had to be some way out! He managed to catch a glance at Kaiba. He too was lying on the floor protecting himself by having his hands over his head. Yugi was about to call out to Kaiba but someone got there first.

"Mr Kaiba!"

Kaiba looked up at the sound. A man was calling to him; he was standing inside the building holding something in his hand. Kaiba had to narrow his eyes to make out the object, it was a duel disk. _How is that going to help_, Kaiba grumbled. But he grunted as a hard strike from shadow creature made up his mind for him. He took a chance, jumping to his feet as the shadow creature came for another strike. The creature turned to face him, the dragon shaped creature showed its shadowy fangs to him. The man threw the duel disk to Kaiba, who caught it and placed it on his arm in a flash.

It was as though the other creatures nearby could sense that someone was fighting back as they seemed to swarm over to where he was. Kaiba pushed his deck into the slot, the duel disk activated in a whirl of beeps. He eyed the dragon shaped creature nearing him, preparing to strike. He pulled a card from is deck taking a brief glance at it before slamming it onto the disk.

"Blade Knight, come fore!"

As the warrior materialized in front of him the other shadow creatures drew closer, preparing for a fight. Consequently the creature attacking Yugi turned to face him, giving Yugi the chance to jump to his feet and catch the duel disk which had been thrown to him as well. Yugi copied what Kaiba had done, pushing his deck into the slot and calling a monster.

"Queen's Knight!"

The shadow creatures drew close, it seemed as though they wanted to fight. The shadow creature in front of Yugi turned and loomed over him. Instinctively Queen's Knight stood in front of her master raising her sword in a defensive way. Yugi looked up into the eyes of the Dark Magician; the eyes were full of darkness, venom and maybe hatred. That was not the Dark Magician Yugi knew, it was the eyes that told him that it was not him. At the exact same time both Yugi and Kaiba called to their monsters to attack. Both Knights swung their swords down slicing through the creatures in front of them. The creatures seemed to dissolve when they had been hit by the Knights. The knights continued their attack, taking down creature after creature, creating a pathway for their masters to run down.

Yugi kept close to his Queen's Knight, it was not that he was scared. He just wanted to make sure that he did not get caught up by the vast amount of shadow creatures that were surrounding them. Looking over to Kaiba he could see that he was holding his own, the same went for his Queen's knight. She was holding her own and making her way through the crowds of creatures. Where she was going, Yugi wasn't sure but he was not complaining. He looked behind him and let out a gasp of surprise, the shadow Dark Magician was standing there again that venom still in his eyes. _But how! I destroyed it!_ Yugi thought. Panic filled Yugi's eyes and he pulled another card from his deck.

"I summon Dark Magician Girl!"

The blond haired magician appeared in an instant, automatically she began raining her magic down on the surrounding creatures whist flanking Yugi and the Knight. With a creature in front and behind Yugi they got further away from the Kaiba Corp building. Yugi was hoping that they were going to head in the direction of his house. His two monsters were still fighting hard, pushing hard to make sure that they got their master to safety.

But suddenly out of nowhere one of the shadow creatures managed to take a lucky shot at Yugi. He hit the ground hard; he felt the ground graze his arm. He could feel the blood beginning to flow. Dark Magician Girl crouched in front of her master while Queen's knight quickly took care of the attacking shadow creature. Yugi took a quick glance round, they were nearing his house. He could see Kaiba as well; he seemed to be following him. But there were another group of people, who were very familiar. His friends! They were coming towards the Kame Game Shop.

But why were they putting themselves in danger just to come to his house. Yugi watched them; they seemed to be holding their own. Joey appeared to have his duel disk, as Yugi could just make out a creature which seemed to be the Flamed Swordsmen protecting them. Yugi turned his attention back to his current state, as he was satisfied that his friends would be ok for now. In a flash he was back on his feet and immediately began a sprint for his front door. With his knight and magician protecting him, Yugi managed to open the door and get into safety. He also sent his Knight and Magician out to make sure that Kaiba and the others made it inside.

Kaiba made it in without any help from Yugi's monsters, his friends on the other hand were outnumbered with only having one creature to protect them so having Yugi's two monsters come over was a big help to them. They eventually made it inside. Now it was time to recount their stories and tend to the various wounds they had.

X

* * *

X

Ta da!

I really struggled with this chapter and I am not sure if it worked.. I mean it followed the plan I had for it but I am not sure if it turned out ok..

So reviews please! That would be very much appreciated. Anything you have to say is appreciated whether it is good or bad.

I hope you are enjoying this so far!

Thanks for reading.. again the next chapter will be whenever I manage to finish it … best get started haha no.. it's ten to one in the morning… zzzzz … Night! Zzzzz…

See you next time! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my reviewers! **SerenePanic, Anevay Anonymous/Guest, Atem-Fan4eva**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

I can't reply to Anonymous reviews so I will here:

**Anonymous/Guest: **It took a while for me to learn the spelling and I still get it wrong hah but you know me.. Haha! It's true! You know me! And I had no clue this review was from you until you told me XD hahahahahahaha *high 5*

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Four – Calling for Help**

After they had all addressed to their various wounds and Yugi had been satisfied that his grandfather had been unharmed, they settled in the living room where they flicked the news on. The main news was, obviously, about the strange shadows which had been destroying buildings in the town. There were various theories about what those shadows were, but of course Yugi and everyone with him knew what the truth was.

"The most likely conclusion from these strange shadows are that they must be coming from a fault in the holographic projections installed on Kaiba Corporation's Duel Disks –"

"WHAT!"

"They must be projects of the monsters used in the game Duel Monsters, and because of the fault in the holographic systems it would mean that the monsters would appear like these strange shadows."

"Thank you Jim. Thus far there has been no comment from the Kaiba Corporation as to the fault but as soon as one –"

At that moment Kaiba slammed the 'Power Off' button on the remote control. He then paced angrily muttering to himself. Yugi and the others watched him in bemusement, before the left him to his pacing.

"So, what are those creatures? Because they are definitely not holograms." Joey asked.

Yugi sighed, "I think they're like Shadow Creatures."

"But how! They should be gone! I mean didn't the Pharaoh destroy them!" Joey cried.

Yugi lowered his head. That was what he was thinking as well. Atem defeated the shadows, so how was it possible that they were back now, Yugi had watched him do it.

"You OK Yug?" Tea asked, quietly.

"Yes. I'm fine. How are we going to beat these things?"

None of them said anything. They all began to think, there had to be some way to beat these things. As the shadows had returned did that mean that Atem hadn't beaten them?

"So, did or didn't the Pharaoh beat the shadows?" Tristan asked.

Yugi rubbed his face, "He did but they're back.."

"So what? Did he do something wrong or…" Tristan trailed off.

They all turned to look at Tristan, whose face had fallen. He bit his lower lip as a thought crossed his mind. Tristan had to calm himself down before he spoke his thought.

"Maybe the Shadows weren't destroyed as the Pharaoh thought. Then when Yugi set him free he got taken by a Shadow Lord and is trapped in Shadow Land being tormented by a demon!"

No one spoke. Even Kaiba, who for the past few minutes had been ranting loudly on the phone, stopped and looked at Tristan. Yugi couldn't help letting his jaw drop. Tristan just looked around at them all taking in their dumbfounded expressions.

"That might be the dumbest thing you have ever said." Tea said, laughing.

"Seriously Dude, you need to lay off the video games." Joey laughed, giving Tristan a clip round the ear.

They all laughed as they watched Tristan sink in his chair. It wasn't long before the laughter died away, they had more pressing matters. Once more they returned to their various thinking of ways that they could overcome the Shadows. Kaiba excused him, or rather left without a word, not long after. That left Yugi, his friends and Grandpa to think over the issue. They did finally start to talk through their own ideas, but this seemed to get them nowhere.

"Why can't we just use our duel monsters to destroy them? It worked earlier." Joey demanded, rather harshly.

"Because they just come back, I mean one of them did when I destroyed it." Yugi sighed.

It was Tea turn to sigh, "I think that the Pharaoh is the only one who would know what to do right now."

Every eye turned to her. Yugi got up and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes he would but Atem's not here. We have to fight for him."

No one spoke for a long time. They had all been consumed by the memories of a wise pharaoh who had been among them for a couple of years. They remembered that voice, that strong confident voice. The strong, amethyst eyes which would burn like fire when he was fired up. Yugi remembered the Pharaoh's pride and how he would never show his vulnerability to anyone, not even to Yugi. The Pharaoh's pride could be considered as his greatest weakness. Yugi smiled to himself as he remembered the Pharaoh. Remembering the cold-hearted person he first met, then the compassionate person he had said goodbye to. The Pharaoh risked his own life for everyone else, always putting himself in danger to save someone else. Sadness filled Yugi, he missed Atem greatly but he was comforted by the fact that Atem was back where he wanted to be.

"Come on Guys, we've got some Shadow Creatures to defeat." Yugi stated, in a very Atem like way.

Nodding his friends stood up. In matter of seconds they were all 'geared' up and ready. They stepped out into open where immediately the shadow creatures nearby began to swarm towards them. As one they activated their duel disks sending out a series of beeps. They seemed perfectly in sync as they placed monsters out onto the field. The Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, King's Knight, The Flamed Swordsmen, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Fire Sorcerer and the Cyber Commander materialised in front of them and began their assault on the Shadow creatures.

They destroyed the creatures one by one but as Yugi had predicted not long after they had been destroyed they came back again, which meant that their attacks were in vain. They were not achieving anything; it was time for a new plan. A scream cut across his thoughts, Yugi wheeled round to see Tea. She was on the floor a Shadow Creature looming over her, automatically Yugi called on his King's Knight. But as the knight went to Tea he heard another cry coming from Joey. He too had been knocked to the floor with another creature towering over him.

Yugi tried to send another one of his monsters over to help but a creature knocked him to the ground as well. His Dark Magician immediately jumped, protectively, in front of him. That was went he heard laugher, an eerie, creepy and frightening laugh. The laugh was coming from somewhere close by. Yugi located the laugh, the violet eyes met brown.

"Bakura!"

Yugi knew straight away that this was not Ryou, it was the other Bakura. Thief King Bakura laughed again.

"Look who it is, Yugi Moto."

"What do you want Bakura?"

"Revenge and world domination. But this time I have no one to stop me. You small, pathetic humans can't stop me, Ryou certainly couldn't."

Yugi eyes widened. "What did you do to Ryou!"

"That is none of your concern."

"We will defeat you Bakura!"

Bakura laughed again.

"You can't. There was someone who could stop me, but thanks to you he's gone."

_Atem!_ Yugi thought. If he hadn't defeated Atem then he would be here to stop this.

"But I doubt even the Pharaoh could stop me now. I am more powerful than ever."

Bakura laughed maniacally, as the Shadow creatures began attacking again. Tea screamed again. Yugi was being protected by his magician but with the laugher from Bakura he knew that they weren't effective. There really was no way to stop Bakura they needed help.

"Atem!" Yugi bellowed, "We need you! Please! Help us!"

X

* * *

X

Is that a cliff hanger? I hope so! Haha

Please review guys! Much appreciated as this chapter was difficult to write..

I hope you enjoyed!

I will update when I can, but I am busy Friday – Sunday so might not be able to write.. Sorry ..

Thanks for reading! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my reviewers! **SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, Anevay, Tripp**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

I can't respond to guest reviews sso I will here:

**Tripp: **I am glad you're enjoying this :D :D :D I hope you keep enjoying this! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Five – Awaken Once More**

_Dark Shadows._

_Creatures._

_Hard brown eyes. _

_A wicked laugh._

_Long white hair. _

"_You shall never defeat me, I am too powerful!" _

_More eerie laughter._

Marik thrashed around in his bed, sweat poured down his forehead. That laugh was running round and round his head, making his head hurt.

"Marik!"

He continued to thrash around, it was as though he had not heard his sister's cry.

"Marik!"

It was like he had been underwater and had suddenly surfaced, as he gasped for air. Unconsciously he grabbed Ishizu's arm. He opened his eyes, Ishizu and Odion were standing over him, worried looks on their faces. He breathed deeply for a few moments before sitting up in bed. Odion draped a blanket around Marik's shoulders.

"What happened?" Ishizu asked, gently.

"I had a sort of vision. I saw the Thief King Bakura he was laughing and saying that he could not be defeated, and there were shadow creatures"

Ishizu considered what Marik had said.

"Are you sure it wasn't a bad dream?"

"No sister, it was a vision."

_A vision of what? What would cause Marik to have a vision?_ Ishizu thought. She pondered on this, Odion got Marik back off to sleep before he joined her.

They discussed with each other what it could be, the discussion turned to speculation. This then turned them to the internet where they found reports of shadows destroying buildings in Domino City.

"Look Odion, these shadows look like.. shadow creatures."

"But that can't be, the Pharaoh destroyed them."

Ishizu nodded in agreement, "But maybe they've found a way back."

"So, what do we do?"

She turned to face him, "You know what we have to do. If the shadows have returned then the Thief King would have come too, that's what Marik saw. The only way to defeat the shadows and the Thief King before they dominate the world is to call the Pharaoh back."

It was Odion's turn to nod, it was the only way. Only the Pharaoh would have the power to conquer the Shadows.

"It has to be soon. By day break." Ishizu continued.

"Yes it must."

X

* * *

X

The morning sun was threatening to break above the sands of Egypt. The three Ishtars continued their walk towards an old ruin which had once been a temple. The temple they were heading to would have been the one that the Pharaoh would have used in his time. After what seemed like an eternality of walking they reached the ruins of the Temple. Some of the columns, which would have held the roof up, were on the ground. There were fragments of roofing on the floors as well, only a small part of the room was still standing held with only a couple of columns. The back wall was still standing with its carving of the three gods on along with the symbol which had once been on every Millennium Item. As one all three of the Ishtars were on their knees their fingers interlocked.

"Mighty Gods." Ishizu called, "We call upon you for help, we ask for help to defend this world from the return of the shadows."

As Ishizu was about to say more there were three flashes of coloured light, red, blue and yellow.

"Please oh mighty Gods, lend us strength to defend this world, please help us!"

Another flash of the three coloured lights before a white light appeared; it stretched from the floor all the way up to the sky. The three Ishtars got to their feet as they heard the clanking of metal objects hitting the floor. Then there was a small thump before the light began to disperse. They could then see three Millennium Items, the Puzzle, the Rod and Scales. Behind them lying face down was a young man wearing Ancient Egyptian clothing with unnaturally spiky hair. Marik came rushing over as Ishizu and Odion collected the three items.

Marik laid a hand on the Pharaoh's back feeling a stir beneath it. The Pharaoh began to, slowly, push himself into a sitting position. From the look on his face he looked disorientated and slightly dazed. This was proven as he tried to stand but wobbled and would have fallen if Marik hadn't caught him.

"My Pharaoh, are you alright?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes, just a little off balance." Atem replied, wearily, "I'll be fine."

A short while later, once the Pharaoh stopped wobbling as much when he stood, they made their way back towards the Ishtar's house. On the way back Ishizu informed the Pharaoh about the situation and Marik told him about his vision.

"So, you saw a man with long white hair?"

"Yes Pharaoh, I didn't see his face but I am sure it is the Thief King Bakura."

The Pharaoh lost himself in thought. So, the Thief King had returned brining the Shadows with him. Atem knew why, the question would be how to defeat them. There was a way but it would take time, which they appeared to not have a lot of. He lost himself so much in thought that he lost his footing causing Marik to catch him again before he fell. Ishizu frowned, concerned.

"Well, first thing is first. You should rest or you're going to continue falling over."

X

* * *

X

With the Pharaoh settled on one of the chairs, they turned to where to start in their fight against Bakura and the Shadows.

"How are you going to defeat the shadows?" Odion asked.

"By using the Millennium Items." Atem said, shortly.

He waited for Atem to say more, but he did not. Ishizu found a piece of rope and looped it through the Millennium Puzzle before she handed it and the other two to the Pharaoh. Atem placed the puzzle around his neck and cupped his hand protectively under it.

"We need to go to Domino City," Atem said, "That is where Bakura is, that is where we stop this."

"Yes, but Pharaoh we will need to get you some different clothing so that you blend in." Ishizu agreed.

Whilst Marik went and found suitable clothing for the Pharaoh, Odion and Ishizu gathered things that they would need. Once Marik had returned and Ishizu was satisfied that the Pharaoh wasn't suffering from a head injury, they made their way to the closest airport.

A few hours later, the wheels on the plane touched Japanese soil. Atem sensed it immediately, the darkness that filled the air. There was a dark eeriness that touched anything and everything. Marik lead the way to a discrete location where the present of the shadows was not as strong, meaning there was less chance of being discovered. They found a small house, deserted in not in the greatest of conditions. But they were trying to stay undiscovered so they could not exactly go into a five star hotel. They settled themselves in the house; Atem stared out of the window taking in the darkness which clouded Domino.

"What about Yugi?" Marik asked, "Should we contact him?"

Atem sighed reluctantly, "No, it is best that as little people know about our presence as possible. If too many people know then Bakura will become suspicious."

Although Atem did want to see Yugi, it was far too dangerous. He did not want to alarm Bakura and put Yugi in danger. Yugi might know that he was here though because Atem could feel something which had once been their mind link but now it was too weak to be any use to him. Sighing inwardly, again, Atem pulled up the hood on the jumper that Marik had given him. The Puzzle rested against his chest, the Rod and Scales were hooked on to his jeans belt loops giving him a sort of warrior look. Slipping out of the house, Atem started his resistance against the Shadows and Bakura.

X

* * *

X

Did I seriously write that in 12 hours?

Ohp. I hope it is ok?.. Hey I didn't release this until now so I have edited

Plllllease Review and I'll send you internet hugs! :D

Thanks for reading.. I am busy and I am have some laptop issues but I will try to get the chapters out as soon as I can


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my reviewers! **SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, Anevay**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

Thanks also go to **KekoBean13 **for the message of praise you sent me! You made me smile :D

This was sooo hard to write I am not even kidding. Hardest chapter yet. :l

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Six – Hostage**

It had taken a while but Yugi and his friends had managed to get away from Bakura and the Shadow Creatures. They had hidden in a side alley concealed behind a large rectangular bin, hardly daring to make a sound. It had taken a lot to actually get away; they didn't want to be discovered now. There was also the fact that at the entrance to the alleyway was a group of shadow creatures moving past. Time seemed to move at a snail's pace as the creatures moved past the alley. As soon as they a simultaneous sigh of relief filled the air.

"I'm glad they're gone." Tea whispered.

Yugi nodded, "But we need to find Ryou. I think Ryou in is danger because I asked Bakura what he had done to Ryou and he said it was none of my concern."

"That must mean that he has done something to Ryou. We have to find him." Joey agreed.

They looked at each other and nodded. Slowly, Yugi and Joey led the way, cautiously, down the alley. Stopping by the entrance and checking that the coast was clear. It was, but that didn't mean they ran in the open, they kept as close as they could to the buildings. They hardly dared to speak to each other as they ran. The shadows where everywhere making it hard to navigate a safe route through the city to get to the housing estate they wanted.

It took quite a while but they had successfully navigated to the house they wanted. Running as fast as they could, never taking their eyes off the house. As they drew closer they could see a figure sitting on the bench outside the front door.

"Ryou!" Tristan yelled.

Skidding to a halt at the gate, panting hard, Yugi looked up at the figure on the bench. It certainly didn't seem like Ryou sitting on that bench because at the call of his name, he would usually respond.

"I don't think that's Ryou guys." Yugi said.

"And oh how right you are." A sinister voice said.

Involuntary they all took a step backwards as the figure rose to his feet and walked slowly towards them. As soon as light hit his face they all gasped. Bakura was standing there, an evil smirk on his face. He had somehow found a long black overcoat giving him that evil, threatening look. This was increased as he descended closer to them, in a malevolence* manner.

"Where's Ryou? What have you done to him?" Joey demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bakura sneered, still drawing ever closer to them.

"Yes. I would." Joey continued, losing some of his courage as he saw shadow creatures drawing closer as well.

"Now, don't you worry about little Ryou. He's fine.. you on the other hand well let's just say that it was a mistake trying to save Ryou. If I were you I would worry about yourselves now."

With that Bakura laughed an evil laugh. The shadow creatures were getting closer and closer, too many to fight. There was only one option. Run. Wheeling round on the spot the four of them took off like bullets, running as fast as they could.

"That's right run! Run to your doom." Bakura yelled, smirking and laughing.

He watched them run before turning and walking in the other direction.

X

* * *

X

The hooded figure stood in the safety of the houses, the shadows didn't seem to notice him. He gazed at the group of people, the four teenagers and the evil thief. He could not hear what was being said but he could just about guess. The teenagers ran, ran for their lives and the other man just stood yelling and laughing at them before he departed the scene. The figure lingered a moment before jumping over a fence in the garden and running behind the houses. He was careful; the last thing he wanted was the shadows to come after him. But luckily for him they were too busy chasing the teenagers. It was easy to become ahead of the teenagers, they kept changing directions to throw the shadow creatures of their tails. Up ahead of the hooded figure was an alley behind another housing estate. It was a dead end, but there was a tree in the middle of the alley. Jumping up into the tree, he looked out listening. The running footsteps were getting closer and closer. _Come on, come this way._ He thought. A smirk crossed his face as he saw the teenagers running towards him.

X

* * *

X

Yugi ran the fastest he had even run in his life. He could hardly feel the painful ache in his legs from the all the running but that was down to the adrenaline pumping through his veins. They had tried everything that they could to try and throw the shadow creatures off their tails. This in some ways had worked as there were less actually chasing them. There were about five now still chasing them, but that was five too many. Looking round widely, there had to be a place round here somewhere. They continued to ran and then there! There was an alleyway; it was behind a housing estate with a tree which could potentially hide them. They had all seen the alley and the same thought had crossed all of their minds as they all ran to it. Passing the tree, they discovered that this alley was not as long as thought. Pressing their backs to wall, as if they were going to sink into it, they saw that the creatures could see them and were still coming.

Terror filled their veins, there was no way out. They were stuck. The creatures passed under the tree but froze. Then five beads of golden light floated down from the tree and attached themselves to each creature. A hooded figure then jumped down from the tree with his back to the teenagers.

X

* * *

X

Phew. That really was hard. This was easily the hardest chapter yet. I mean I wrote the first paragraph the day I released the previous chapter but I got stuck and forced myself to write today. So yeah I hope you liked it.

* malevolence - That is an awesome word! I hope it works. It means wishing evil to others.

Please review guys, it really does mean the world to me.

Thanks for reading and I will see you next time, hopefully the next one will be easier to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to my reviewers! **Atem-Fan4eva, Anevay**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

**Heads Up: **My kind of twist on the power of the Millennium Items.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Seven – Secret Reunion **

The hooded figure seemed to survey the five immobilised creatures for a moment before he set a golden scale on the floor. The two sides of the scales tilted back and forth continuously. Yugi stared at the scales. No it can't be. But it was, that was the Millennium Scale but then who was the owner of them. He currently had his back to Yugi and the others, starring off out of the alley. He turned back to looked at the golden object, all the time avoiding Yugi's gaze. Looking to his friends, Yugi found that they were all watching the figure in front of them, unsure whether he was friend or foe. As this figure had made no move against them and had stopped the shadow creatures from attacking, Yugi had to assume that this person meant them no harm.

Yugi studied the figure, whose attention was focused on the Millennium Scale; he had the hood of the jumper he was wearing up. But Yugi could just about see under it, he could, just, see amethyst eyes and blond hair* sticking out. Is it? Yugi thought. He narrowed his eyes trying to see more the person's face but it was impossible. Instead, Yugi took in the person's figure. It looked so familiar. Apparently the hooded figure had felt the weight of Yugi's gaze as he looked up, but it appeared he regretted that as he quickly looked down again. But that had given Yugi what he needed, he knew who had saved them. It was Atem.

Watching the scales as they continued to tilt from side to side, Atem mentally kicked himself for allowing his eyes to meet Yugi's. He was sure that Yugi was aware it was him, but he mustn't to know that he was here meant danger. Frowning, the Pharaoh studied the scales which still hadn't stopped tilting. He turned away, again, and walked to the end of the alley checking that there was no immediate danger. For now, it seemed safe but he needed to get out of here quickly. As he turned back, whilst keeping his head down, he pulled the Millennium Rod out of its belt loop. He examined it for a moment before looking at the scales again. It had still not stopped tilting.

"Can't decide can you?" He murmured.

Tilting his head he watched the scales with fascination, it was having a hard time deciding how dark these Shadow Creatures were. It took only a little while longer for the scales to decide how dark the frozen creatures were. The arms were uneven showing that these creatures were quite dark, meaning that they would be more difficult to lock some of the Millennium Magic to them. Atem starredat the scales for a moment.

"So, these are going to be more difficult then." He sighed, seeming to have forgotten the presence of Yugi and the others.

Placing the head of the Millennium Rod on the closest creature, he began to mummer words in an ancient tongue. A tongue which was not known to many people in the world anymore, a tongue that had huge variations now around the world. The rod began to glow softly; also the eye on the Millennium Puzzle began to glow as well. Through his hand, Atem could feel a surge of power travelling through down into the creature.

He repeated the process on each of the creatures until all five of the creatures looked like they had golden veins, these veins were not obvious but if the creature was examined closely then it would become apparent that someone had tampered with the creature. As he finished his work the creatures unfroze and zoomed away into the distance, they would do no more harm just drift around. Atem watched them go before replace the Rod and Scales in the loops of his jeans. In that moment Yugi had come forwards.

"Atem?"

Atem met his gaze but shook his head backing away. Their eyes were locked but the Pharaoh continued to back away, reaching the alleyway entrance in a matter of seconds.

"Don't follow me Yugi, you will be in danger if you do. Please tell no one you have seen me."

Before Yugi could respond, Atem had disappeared running off into the distance. He turned to the others.

"We have to follow him."

"But Yugi he said not too." Tea reasoned.

"He needs us Tea, we have to help him we are his friends." Yugi responded, slight pleading his voice.

Tristan nodded, "He's right Tea, and Atem's our buddy we have to help him."

Tea nodded reluctantly, she didn't like the idea of going against Atem's wishes but he was their friend, they had to help him. They ran as fast as they could, trying to pick up Atem's trail but also making sure that they did not get spotted by other shadow creature that were lurking about. It wasn't long before they heard running footsteps and caught a glimpse of the hooded figure they were looking for. They followed Atem for quite a way before he finally stopped running, they were entering a rundown part of town. They were concealed by the buildings around them meaning Atem couldn't see them as he did a quick glance around him. They waited for Atem to have his back to them before slowly following him, he wasn't running anymore. He was doing that sort of walk after you have been running for a while, not quite the normal walk but not running or jogging.

As they continued to follow they noted the neglected house that Atem was approaching, it too had large tree like the alleyway. This made it look invisible to surrounding people as the tree almost concealed the house completely. Yugi and his friends had been to take in by the location of the house to realise that Atem had stopped at the door and turned to face them.

"I told you not to follow me." He said in a tone which was not angry but not happy at the same time.

"Please Atem, we can help you." Yugi pleaded.

Their gazes locked again for a while before Atem broke the gaze by looking at the floor and turning away.

"Well, as you have seen where I've been hiding you may as well come up."

They hurried to follow Atem through the door, then up some stairs. As the climbed they heard voices that stopped as they heard the footsteps. Pushing open the door Atem was greeted by the stares of the three Ishtars who had previously been talking but had fallen silent as they heard footsteps. He moved past the Ishtars without a word, finding a stray dirty glass and filled it with water.

"Pharaoh wha-" Ishizu started but broke off as her eyes fell on Yugi and the others entering the small room.

The usual greetings and inquiries followed before they all sat, leaving the Pharaoh the only one standing.

"Yugi, how did you know of the Pharaoh's return?" Ishizu asked.

Yugi explained the brief story about how Atem had rescued them and then how they had followed him back.

This then led on to the story of how they had tried to fight the shadow creatures as well as how they had worked out the Bakura was behind all of this.

"By fighting them, it actually feeds their strength." Atem commented, quietly

Yugi looked at him, "So, what did you do then? Will that work?"

Atem nodded, "It should so long as Bakura doesn't realise what's going on and finds a away to undo what I did."

His eyes were focused on the floor the whole time, giving Yugi the impression that something was bothering the Pharaoh. Yugi wanted to ask but Joey got there first.

"I have a question." He stated, Atem met Joey's gaze, "How come you were up a tree? I mean when you did that cool thing to the creatures, couldn't you just do it in the open."

"Because, nimrod, that would be to obvious he had to be sneaky." Tristan mocked, taking a well aimed swot at Joey's head.

This, obviously, made Joey retaliate, causing Yugi and Tea to pull them off each other. Atem smiled to himself as he watched, he had missed them greatly. Joey straightened his jacket before turning to Atem again, waiting for an answer.

"Hiding up the tree was the best way to insure that my plan worked which it did." Atem stated, shortly.

Atem was anxious not to say anything further; it was dangerous to disclose anything. Luckily no one asked him anymore and quiet chatting broke out. As the others chatted Atem laid the Rod and Scales on the floor, took off the hood as he sat down, leaning against the wall. Yugi crawled over and sat next to him, looking into his closest friend's face. He looked well.. the honest word was drained.

"Come on, I know you. You have a plan, what is it?" Yugi asked, poking Atem's arm.

There was a sigh, "I wish I could tell you but information is dangerous. I do not wish to alarm the Thief of my presence which was why I didn't come to you as soon as I got here."

Yugi nodded, there was reason behind that. It would be dangerous for lots of people to know Atem was here but also knowing his plan. What if Bakura captured him and tortured him for Atem's plan? Yugi zoned out thinking, but then listened to the conversation. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Yugi felt something on his left shoulder. Looking over he smiled, Atem had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

X

* * *

X

I hope you enjoyed!

Yeah I put I bit of brotherly love at the end there. :3

*blond hair – Yeah I know some people say it is the blond bangs on Atem/Yugi's hair but I'm British so whenever I read blond bangs I think of sausages and I don't think Atem/Yugi have sausages for hair.. or in fact you can't get blond sausages..

**Please Note:** I don't know if you look at my profile but I _**urge **_you now to look at it as I will have regular updates on there which could be important plus I have completely re-done it and it looks awesome xD But as you may have seen I will have to convert this story to a once a week update at the moment I am thinking that either Saturday or Sunday will be the update day but don't hold me to it..

Yeah, I will try to have Chp 8 out over the weekend and after that I think Saturday/Sunday might be best for uploading…

Please review! Preetty please! :D I really love hearing from you guys ^.^

Thanks for reading, see you next time :D


	8. Chapter 8

Especial Thanks to my reviewers! **Atem-Fan4eva, SerenePanic,  
**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue (See bottom note for details) :P

**Heads Up: **My kind of twist on the power of the Millennium Items.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Eight – Silent Battle **

The days passed since that day where Yugi had reunited with Atem. He did not stay away from Atem and the Ishtars, they began to bring supplies for them as they were unable to get much themselves. They brought food, _clean_ water and blankets to them. They would stay with them for hours on end, waiting. Waiting for the plan to be revealed, as the Pharaoh was still apprehensive about telling them. It was not that he did not trust them, information is dangerous and who knew what would happen if he told them and then Bakura captured them. Even the three Ishtars were not certain on the plan, they were just left in the house most of the time. Protecting the Pharaoh and the Millennium Items when they were there, they did help with the supply bringing but the Pharaoh had warned them not to be seen by anyone.

If Bakura saw the Ishtars it would not take him long to work out that the Pharaoh was here too. As for the Pharaoh himself, he spent most of the day out of the house sneaking around the town continuing his resistance. He would leave the house as the sun rose and would return after sundown. Always when he returned he looked like someone who had just sprinted a whole marathon. He would never really talk about what he had done that day, saying that all would become clear in time. But whether it worked was the question that Atem was constantly asking himself.

…

There was a knock at the door, Marik opened his eyes slowly. He had been sure he had imagined the knock at the door but then why had he woken up. Just as he had contented himself that he had definitely imagined the noise it came again, but this time is was a much louder bang. Groaning loudly, he threw off the blanket on top of him and sat up. He did a quick glance round. Odion and Ishizu were staring with lethargic eyes at him; the blanket which the Pharaoh would sleep under had been pushed aside telling Marik that the Pharaoh had already left.

He descended the stairs quickly, opening the door to find Yugi and the others. They were ushered in quickly and made their way back up the stairs. At the top they found a, now, wide awake Ishizu and Odion.

"Where's Atem?" Yugi asked.

"He's already gone," Marik said, whist yawning and rubbing his eyes, "He's always gone by the time we wake up."

They sat, Yugi handed over a bag which contained food and water.

"Why is he doing this alone?" Tristan inquired

"That's who he is Tristan," Ishizu replied, sighing "He doesn't want to put anyone else in danger so works alone."

"Well, we'll have to persuade him to let us help then." Tristan suggested.

"Since when can you persuade a _Pharaoh_ Tristan?" Joey mocked.

Tristan just glared at Joey, unfortunately for him Tea was sitting between them so he couldn't swot at his head as easily without hitting Tea, which could be potentially dangerous on its own. A general conversation broke out but there was one person who was not taking part in it. Yugi was deep in thought, he was worried about Atem. Right now Atem was fighting these monsters alone, he could be in deep trouble and then there's no one there to help him. Well, all Yugi could do was hope that he was alright.

X

* * *

X

A large shadow creature stood in the middle of the street, sensing something. There was something close by, whether it was a person or another creature it could not tell. Following the sense the creature made its way down the deserted street. All the streets were deserted now; the people had taken shelter in buildings or fled the town to get away from the creatures which were terrorising them. The creature's target was close, taking the left turn at the end of the street. There! There it was. A boy was walking up the street, apparently looking for something or someone. His back was turned to the creature and it moved towards the boy so quietly that the boy would not even know that it was there. Like a lion about to pounce on its prey the creature began to move quicker as it drew closer and closer. The boy seemed to notice something as he turned his eyes widening. The creature loomed over its prey and the prey went into to fight or flight mode, taking off down the street. If the creature could smirk then it would have, but as it couldn't it paused as if playing with the prey but then took off after it.

X

* * *

X

The Pharaoh drew in deep breaths, placing the Rod and Scales back through the belt loops. The shadow creature which was zooming away, having just been unfrozen. That particular creature had been harder to capture then the other ones. Now that it was captured Atem began to make his way back towards the house, intent on having a good long sleep because frankly he was exhausted. Making sure that he had the hood of the jumper up, he made his way back towards the house. There was a soft glow, looking down he saw the Puzzle. It was glowing. That could only mean that another creature was nearby. He was about to creep back into the shadows but he heard running footsteps. The owner of the footsteps was running away from something.

The footsteps were coming from behind him; Atem took cover in the shadows and watched the person running. The boy had unnaturally spiky hair. _Yugi?_ Atem thought, as he watched Yugi sprint past. He stared in shock at Yugi before a large shadow creature came past it was obviously chasing Yugi. Speaking quick words which could not be recognised, Atem emerged from the shadows behind the creature. A ball of golden light flew out from the Millennium Puzzle attaching itself to the creature. It froze in its tracks. The Pharaoh came forwards as set the Millennium Scale on the ground. As the scales tilted back and forth Atem looked at Yugi, who was making his way over to him.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

Frowning slightly, Atem regarded Yugi, "Why were you looking for me?"

"I was checking that you were ok and whether you needed help."

Atem deepened his frown, but he was not angry. "You know I would be fine. You shouldn't have put yourself in danger."

Yugi fell silent, not knowing what to say. The gaze of the Pharaoh turned to the Scale, it had stopped tilting. One arm was down very low, making the Pharaoh groan. Yugi watched the Pharaoh use the Millennium Rod to transfer power or whatever it was into the creature. His attention turned to the Pharaoh's face, when he had stopped the creature coming Yugi had noted that Atem, again, looked exhausted. But looking at him now, he seemed beyond that. It was something in his eyes which told Yugi how beyond exhausted Atem was. Finally, Atem broke the spell, or whatever it was, but he stumbled back using the wall to hold himself up as he panted. Yugi came over slowly, the shadow creature unfroze and zoomed off, scooping the scales up as he went.

Atem had his eyes shut as he regained his breath. Having to capture two powerful creatures had really taken its strain on him.

"Are you ok?" A small voice said.

He opened his eyes, "Yes." He accepted the scales from Yugi, "I'll be ok, let's just get back to the house."

The walk back was silent. The Pharaoh simply trying to still awake long enough to get back, at any moment he could just pass out from exhaustion. Yugi was not sure what to say, he felt bad that Atem had strained himself so much by saving him. If he hadn't go looking for him then the Pharaoh would not look so shattered. As they reached the house Yugi finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Atem; I shouldn't have put myself in danger."

Atem smiled, "It's alright, don't dwell on it."

Yugi grinned back and he led the way up the stairs. He opened the door to find the others still there. They had been chatting to the Ishtars all this time. They greeted Yugi warmly and didn't seem to notice the Pharaoh. But Ishizu had, she saw the look on his face and was immediately at his side concerned. The others didn't seem to be too bothered by this, not even when Ishizu had led the Pharaoh off to the far corner of the room.

Yugi sat with the others, who instantaneously* began asking him about what he had been up to. He explained what happened, explaining how he had gone looking for Atem and he had to save Yugi from the creature. Ishizu returned, having sorted the Pharaoh out, catching the end of Yugi's explanation, the part about Atem having saved Yugi.

"So that's why he is so tired." She commented.

"Is he ok?" Yugi asked, anxiously.

She nodded, "He's asleep but he's fine. Using three of the Millennium Items takes a vast amount of effort on him."

"What do you mean?" Tea asked, concern creeping through her veins.

"Well, using the magic contained in the Millennium Items does take some effort on the person but having to use three takes a huge amount of energy. He would usually have two other people helping but he's having to do it all 's why most of the time when he returns he goes straight to sleep."

Tristan frowned, "Why can't you guys help?"

Marik shrugged, "It's deep magic, we have no knowledge of it and it would take too long to try and master it."

They all fell silent thinking. Yugi and his friends hadn't realised how much this silent battle was taking its toll on Atem. Of course, hearing this made Yugi feel ten times worse. His eyes fell on Atem's sleeping form, guilt filling his veins; he should not have gone looking for Atem. He wouldn't be like this if he hadn't gone looking.

X

* * *

X

Did you enjoy? I hope so!

Ok, so I was writing that and I wrote Millennium Pizza? o.0 I know.. WHAT! I was like "Whhhat?" then laughed..

* instantaneously – Are you guys impressed? That is a HUGE word! Just don't ask me to pronounce it.. but yeah it means "without delay" but you guys are not blonde idiots like me so knew that XD

Please Review! Seriously, I had a huge lack of motivation when writing this and I looked at my reviews and that gave me the motivation to carry on, so it does really make a huge difference to me if you review :D

Yeah, so the next update with be next Sunday 29th July, I am really sorry about that but I have such a busy week this week. After the next update if I can get the chapters out when they are ready I will but for chapter nine it is going to have to be next Sunday. Sorry :-(

Thanks for reading, see you next Sunday.

OH! I have a new poll up! Please vote!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to my reviewers! **Anevay (x2), SerenePanic, dark yugi girl,**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

**Shoutout to Anevay who named my Yami (Jade) because we're just awesome! :D**

**Heads Up: **Don't worry this one's safe… for now :P

**Actually! **Apologies for short chapter. There was no way of merging to chapters with destroy the frame of the story.. :-( and also this one is really bad just saying :l

Got this on out before Sunday because I wanted to get it out of the way..

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Nine – Knowledge**

The night was quiet, nothing moved except for the shadow creatures which floated about like policemen patrolling the streets. All the humans were inside, hiding or had fled. There was only one human which remained out in the open, except he was not a human on that time. His time was long ago, in a long forgotten village. A smirk was practically glued to his face as he took in the surroundings. This was his revenge on the world and it felt so much better with the knowledge that there was no one to stop him. That would make this all the sweeter.

Bakura came to a large, concreted area which was once a market place but now was an empty stretch of concrete. There was a large shadow creature in the centre, but something was off about it. The way it was just in the middle of the area seemed as though it was gazing off into the distance lost in a day dream. Strolling over to the creature Bakura noticed a golden liquid like substance inside the creature.

As he drew level with the creature he could see more clearly the golden substance, it was spread throughout the whole of the creature. It looked similar to veins running through it, like veins in a human body. Studying it more closely, Bakura took in the fact that there was only one type of magic which would be able to do this. But it was impossible, there was no way if it to occur, but then why was he staring at the presence of the powers of the Millennium Items. He was the only one who could use an items power, but he did not possess any of the items. But that left only one option, _he_ must be back.

Bakura strolled away from the creature, starting to patrol the streets. It was not long until he found another creature with that same golden substance inside it. Scowling, he carried on his patrol finding another creature in the next street. _This is impossible; there is no possible way for this to be happening. _He thought, angrily. He had his evidence now, there was no denying it. But yet he was still sceptical, there was no possible way for a certain someone to be back. He was meant to be in the afterlife, but no, the evidence clearly showed that he was in fact back. There was also the fact that the Millennium Items should be sealed forever with no way to return. Unless when he had returned he had brought the Items from the afterlife with him.

Although he had all this evidence Bakura still wanted proof, physical proof, to properly believe that he was indeed back. Bakura searched the whole of the night, looking everywhere he could think of. As he searched he discovered more and more creatures that had been tampered with. The sun rose and still Bakura did not have the proof that he needed. He had climbed onto the roof of a building surveying the land below. He had to be here somewhere and Bakura was determined to find him. He didn't have to wait long before a Shadow Creature came zooming past him, watching the creature past he noticed that same odd golden substance inside the creature.

He waited and waited, then a hooded figure emerged from the shadows making his way down the empty street. Bakura stared at the figure anger filling him; he knew that that was the Pharaoh down there. Tilting his head making his nose point up slightly in the air Bakura observed the person below. The figure seemed to feel the gaze on him as he turned and their gazes locked. The amethyst eyes met the brown ones. For a long moment they just starred at each other, fire in their eyes. But then there was a gust of wind that past Bakura making his overcoat flap around. He had silently commanded his shadow creatures to charge. Watching the Pharaoh with glee as he turned and ran, he knew there were too many to fight.

Bakura laughed a sinister laugh. "That's right Pharaoh, run. Run like the coward you are."

He descended from the building and followed the running Pharaoh and the chasing Shadow creatures.

X

* * *

X

I'm sorry that was an awful chapter. It really is, I am going to see if I can change it. You guys are probably thinking I waited nearly a week for that? I can't tell you how upset/frustrated I am that this one is not the standard of the others. But I really do hope that the next one is much better. I can't apologise enough for this chapter. I am so sorry guys.

I really am sorry for this. I hope that one dreadful (for one of a better word) doesn't harm this story if it does then I will stop writing the rest of the story until this chapter is up to starch. I hope you guys can tell how upset I am with this chapter. I am honestly so cut up about this. I have tried so hard with this chapter to make it work, there was no way to skip this chapter, it is important to the story but it badly written. *sigh*

Please review; if you have any ideas for me to add in to make this chapter better please put it in the review.

I hope you guys forgive me for this chapter and read the next one as I really help that it will be a huge improvement to this.

I hope to see you guys next time. :l


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to my reviewers! **SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva (x2)**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

**Heads Up: **BOOM! Just sayin'

Updated at 12.55 do I ever sleep? XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Ten – Explosion**

The morning sun rose higher in the sky, spreading throughout the city of Domino. But the usual quiet of the morning was disrupted by the sound of running footsteps. The relentless pounding of feet on the ground broke all silence in the area. The running figure sprinted down the street; spotting a turn in the street he made a sharp turn grabbing the wall to aid his turn. There were no sounds of pursuing footsteps, to someone watching they would see a figure running and dark clouds following.

The footsteps echoed through the silent streets, never stopping. Not even to take a break, they kept running and running. Taking many twists and turns the runner hoped that he would be able to throw off the creatures chasing him soon or who knew what might happen.

X

* * *

X

Yugi stirred, his closed eyes were being irritated by a light shining on to them. Slowly, he opened his eyes and a cracked, dirty ceiling met his eyes. Sitting up straight he looked around, seeing a load of people sleeping around him brought back the events of the previous night. They had agreed to sleep over with Atem and the Ishtars that night, part of it was the fact that Yugi did not want leave Atem now and the fact that it was becoming too dangerous for them to leave without being spotted.

Rubbing his eyes Yugi looked over to where the Pharaoh had been sleeping. The blanket had been pushed aside and the Pharaoh was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, Yugi cast his eyes to the window; Marik had told him that the Pharaoh was always gone by the time they got up. Silently debating whether to get up or not, he decided it was best to stay quiet until the rest of the gang was up. So, he lay back down and lost himself in thoughts, whist waiting for the others to awaken.

**…**

He was not entirely sure what had happened but Yugi was sure that he had fallen back off to sleep, as he was greeted by a loud voice proclaiming its ownership of some kind of food. Internally sighing, he sat up and the sight of Joey tackling Tristan for what seemed to be a chocolate bar of some sort met his eyes. Looking over at Tea they exchanged a glance which said 'not again'. Then a glance at the Ishtars showed three looks of bewilderment, which almost made Yugi laugh but luckily he managed to hold it back.

Eventually Joey and Tristan settled their issues and sat at opposite sides of the cycle they made, apart from the odd glares they gave each other they said no more to each other. They did have a small conversation but that was cut short when Marik went to the window having spotted something. Outside of the window there were lots of dark clouds or Shadow Creatures rushing around, all heading in one direction. The others had spotted it as well and shared the confused expression.

"What are they doing?" Tea asked

"I don't know," Marik said, "but they seem very active. Since we've been here I have never seen them this active."

Yugi toyed with his fingers, showing apprehension. "What about Atem? He's out there and if the shadow creatures are more active than normal then we have to find him."

Odion shock his head, "The Pharaoh can take care of himself and going to find him would be dangerous."

"Well we can't just stay here we have to do something!" Joey cried, loudly.

"I'm not sure there is much we can do, to go outside would be risky." Ishizu said, slowly.

There was silence for a while all of them deeply concerned about the current situation. All thoughts they had did contain one which was the same, the Pharaoh. All of them wanted to go out looking for him, but that would put them and possibly him in danger. If there was one thing the Pharaoh would never want, that would be his friends putting themselves in danger just to save him.

Time past and the creatures which had been around the house had headed into city. Now all they had to do was wait, wait for the Pharaoh to return. It was a possibility that those shadow creature they had seen were after him and naturally they would want to know what had happened. As the time past still they didn't really talk to each other, they were still all lost in their own thoughts and concerns. They were so lost that they failed to hear the tap on the window.

It was like they were all in a catatonic state as the again failed to hear the tap that followed. It was only when the third tap came that Yugi seemed to come round, looking around for the sound that had brought him out of his current. Then he saw it, a stone hit the window, above Odion's head, bouncing off again after it had created the impact sound. Yugi pointed to the window, this seemed to bring everyone out of their catatonic state. They all looked at the window, after a short time another stone hit the window. Marik and Odion stood and looked out of the window; all they could see was a tree blocking the view. Odion turned to give a questioning look, as he did yet another stone hit the window.

Curious, Marik opened the window looking around. They all watched with batted breath, they all had different thoughts about what was outside. Marik looked down; he spotted something and instantly held out his hand. The automatic 'What are you doing' came out but Marik made no response. But their questions were answered when a hand gripping Marik's came into view, Odion immediately went to Marik's aid as he pulled Atem through the window. Yugi jumped to his feet as he saw Atem.

Atem was not looking the best, he was obviously worn out but there was also the fact that he was bleeding. There was nasty graze on his left cheek; there were also red stains on his sleeve and on his jeans, accompanied by rips and persistent bleeding.

"Atem!" Yugi gasped, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm alright," Atem replied, leaning against Yugi and placing a hand against his bleeding leg, "Bakura knows about my presence and sent shadow creatures after me. I think I managed to throw them off my trail but we need to move."

"But my Pharaoh you're hurt." Ishizu said, moving forwards.

Atem shrugged her off and moved away from the others, Yugi noted the limp he had due, obviously, to the cut on his leg.

The Pharaoh looked out of the window, "They're coming, and we don't have long. We need to get out of here."

Apparently, Joey had not sensed the urgency in Atem's voice, "But dude why did you climb up a tree to come through the window. You should have used the door."

"One, I couldn't open the door to get in." Atem stumbled, as he tried to ease the pressure on his injured leg, causing Yugi to support him again. "Two, by hiding in the tree the shadows would have a hard time spotting me."

"But if you hid from them then they can't find us here." Tristan pointed out.

Atem opening his mouth to reply but before he could a shadow force crashed into the house. This made the house, which the Pharaoh and the others were in, explode with an almighty bang.

X

* * *

X

:O Cliff hanger! Dun dun dun!

Well, I hope that was better than chapter 9 :S

So, I was looking for another word for exhausted and what did Microsoft Word come up with …. 'pooped' 0.o Umm..?

Please review! It really does make the world of difference to me ^.^

Hey guys, have you noticed that I have put an image cover thing for this story up.. tell me what you think! :D

I am not sure when I can next update, I have another busy week ahead of me but I will try to get it done during the week sometime… check my profile for details.

Thanks for reading ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to my reviewers! **SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, SailorDeathMoon**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

**Heads Up: **Maaaagggic! And aftermath of an explosion..

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Eleven – Running**

The house was gone debris from the house lay all around the spot where it had one stood. Amongst the debris lay eight bodies, all but two were moving. The shadow creature kept their distance; they were waiting for their master who was coming. They waited for his commands and that the moment the command was to wait. But the creatures could not help the feeling of wanting to attack, but master's wishes was to wait and wait they would.

Out of the eight figures on the ground, now all but one was moving. Most of them had been had minor injuries, which consisted of cuts and grazes, but two were a little more injured. The one who had already been injured, before the explosion, now found himself trapped with a large piece of debris on top of his injured leg which prevent movement. He had also hit his head hard on something as the left side of his face was now covered in blood. Apart from that he was conscious, alert, maybe slightly dazed, and more concerned with the others' conditions then his own. He was anxious to see if they were alright, even though he was stuck on the ground.

The other person, who was badly injured as well, was lying a few paces away from the other badly injured person. Unlike the other, he was not alert. He was barely conscious, one arm was in a bad shape and he too had blood running down is face. Luckily, he was not trapped under debris but still was not alert. He could not hear his closest friend call out to him. He just lay there slowly losing consciousness.

Marik sat up rubbing his head, he wasn't badly hurt, he was a little shaken but that was from the hard impact to the ground. Looking around, Joey and Tristan lay close to him both were stirring as they came round. Odion was also sitting up with Ishizu and Tea next to him, a short distance way. But the Pharaoh and Yugi were not up or, from Marik could see, moving. Marik climbed to his feet and rushed over to Ishizu she was also coming round and seemed fine. He was too busy checking his sister to notice what Odion had seen.

"Marik look!" Odion said, shock in his voice.

Marik stood and followed Odion's gaze. Even though Yugi and Atem were a fair distance away, they could still tell the difference between them. He found what Odion was pointing at, it was the Pharaoh stuck under a large piece of rubble. Together they rushed over to him, relieved when they found him conscious.

"Pharaoh!" Marik called, "Are you alright? Don't worry we'll get this off you."

Atem made no response but he kept his eyes on Marik. Marik and Odion positioned themselves in the best position to lift the debris off the Pharaoh. Marik looked down at the Pharaoh, feeling his gaze upon him; those amethyst eyes didn't hold fear in them. They contained slight pain but mostly concern. Slowly, they lifted the debris; it was heavy and took a while to manage to get it off. But they succeeded and both men instantly went on either side of the Pharaoh.

Atem had closed his eyes as the debris trapping him was lifted off, but now he slowly opened them whilst he breathed deeply.

"Are you alright Pharaoh?" Odion asked.

The Pharaoh nodded and extended his hands to both men to help him to his feet. Both Marik and Odion gripped the Pharaoh's hands and then used their other hands to support the Pharaoh's back as they helped him rise to his feet. Atem hopped slightly reluctant to place his injured leg to the ground under he was on his feet. Delicately, he placed his injured leg to the ground. As he could put some pressure on it, he confirmed that it was not broken just had a large, deep cut to it.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked, quickly.

"Yes, mostly everyone is a bit shaken." Marik replied.

Atem nodded, "I know that Yugi isn't. I don't think he's conscious but I can take care of him."

"But Pharaoh, please, we can help both of you –"Odion started.

"No, we have to split up." Atem interrupted.

He went on to explain his plan to them, they protested trying to convince him that he needed help due to his injuries. The Pharaoh shook his head and reluctantly they agreed to the plan and both ran back to the place where they had woken. Atem wobbled when Marik had let go of him but managed to stay on his feet. He turned to face Yugi, whose eyes were half closed; worry filled him as Yugi still did not respond to his call. He was about to call to Yugi again but a laugh stopped him. A sinister laugh, Atem turned to face the owner of the laugh. Without really thinking about doing it, Atem took out the Millennium Rod from had been hanging. Amazingly, all three of the Millennium Items had survived the fall and stayed with Atem.

Bakura took in the scene around him, a smirk revealed itself. He loved watching people suffering. But he turned his attention to the Pharaoh who was facing him.

"Well well, nice to see you again." He said, sarcastically, "I must say, Pharaoh, you look very good when you're injured. You should stay like that."

"I know you want revenge Bakura but why destroy things with your shadow creatures."

"I am dominating Pharaoh. I will rule this world and you can't stop me. I know you have being doing something to my shadow creatures and it will never work."

"That remains to be seen,"

Bakura laughed once again, the Pharaoh didn't know when to surrender. He smirked again, regarding the Pharaoh one last time before he sent his shadows creatures to get rid of the Pharaoh and his friends for good. But as his creatures closed in on the Pharaoh and his friends there was a blinding golden light which stopped the shadow creatures in their tracks, the light was too blinding they could not see their targets. Even Bakura had to cover his eyes because light was so blinding. But eventually the light dispersed the eight people were gone. All of them. Vanished. Bakura let out a scream of frustration.

"Find them! Find the Pharaoh, bring him to me." He screamed.

X

* * *

X

What did I do to Atem and Yugi? Soorrry :P

Please review guys, I wuv hearing from you guys :D

I shall update when I can hopefully soon :P

Oh, I also want to ask for votes on my poll would be useful :D Thanks :)


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to my reviewers! **Atem-Fan4eva, Anevay (x3), SerenePanic**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

**Heads Up: **This one is safe.. I think

**Warning: **Short chapter. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Twelve – Marik, Joey and Tristan**

As soon as that blinding gold light had appeared, Marik grabbed Joey and Tristan by the scruff of their necks, pulling them away. He led them in a large loop, as they darted behind the line of shadow creatures and then sprinted off into the town.

"Marik!" Joey called, "Where are we going? What about the others?"

"Questions later, just run and follow me." Marik called back.

They ran, Marik leading the way through the back of the town. It was not long before the shadow creatures began to follow them. But they had no protection from the shadow creatures so their best bet was to try to get the creatures off their trail before Marik could lead Joey and Tristan to the meet point. There were about five shadow creatures following them and it didn't seem as though they were going to stop following them any time soon. Marik led them through many alleyways, twisting and turning what seemed to be every second. All the time they tried to throw off the creatures tailing them.

After a long time they, somehow, managed to through off the creatures trailing them. Whist keeping an eye out for any other creatures, Marik led the way back towards a forest which littered the perimeter of the city. Sneakily, they slipped into the forest.

"Marik, where are we going?" Tristan asked,

"To find a meeting point." Marik replied

"Meet point? Marik please, what is going on?" Joey cried, whilst tripping on a tree root.

"I will explain more, when I find a suitable place."

Joey and Tristan looked at each other, they did not have a clue what was going on. Where were the others? Were they ok? After what seemed to be an age, Marik found a suitable 'meeting point'. He then went on to instruct Joey and Tristan to start to gather wood for a small fire.

Still Marik did not tell the other two what was going on. It was only when they were feeding a small fire that Marik finally began to tell them.

"This is the meeting point for all of us." He stated.

"Ok.. So what does that mean?" Tristan asked.

"It's means well.. It was the Pharaoh's plan to get Bakura off our tracks, I just pray it works" He explained, "Anyway, we split off into groups and are all taking different routes to get to here."

"Well, is everyone alright?"

Marik sighed, "For the most part, most of us are just fine. I mean we escaped that blast with only cuts and grazes but the Pharaoh and Yugi are not in good shape."

"What? How bad are they!" Joey nearly shouted.

"Well, you know the Pharaoh was injured before the blast." The two boys nodded, "Well, he was trapped under some of the debris. But we got him out and in spirit he's fine but physically he's in bad shape. He was limping badly and his leg is bleeding and also I think he's cut his head somewhere. As for Yugi, well he was barely conscious when me and Odion got the Pharaoh out but I don't know how badly."

"Where are they now!" Joey shouted.

Marik made 'shh' noises, "The Pharaoh has Yugi, they are making their way here. As well as Odion, Ishizu and Tea they are all coming in this direction."

"How will they know we're here?"

Marik pointed to the fire, "They will see that."

They fell silent for awhile; they were all concerned about the others. Joey's thoughts were on the Pharaoh and Yugi. They were both injured and they had nothing to clean their wounds with.

"Shouldn't we get some bandages or something?" Joey said, much quieter then he usually spoke.

Marik nodded, "Where can we get some?"

"I know where I can get some; it will take me a matter of minutes." Tristan said.

Agreeing, Tristan set off not before he had promised to be sneaky and silent. That left Joey and Marik by the small fire. They still didn't speak for a bit, their minds were somewhere else. But something was really troubling Joey, he was worried for Yugi. Why had he been barely conscious? Had he hit his head on something? Why hadn't Marik brought Yugi here as well? Joey wanted to know that Yugi was OK, then there was the Pharaoh he had been in bad shape as well. Joey, subconsciously, crossed his fingers as he hoped for his friends' safety. A rustle in the trees told them of Tristan's return, he had a first aid kit with him.

But then there was another noise which caught their ears. Staring in that direction they became as still as statues, as if that would stop anything from spotting them. But they relaxed as Odion came into view accompanied by Ishizu and Tea. They all seemed to be unharmed; Tea was a little shaken still though. Looking around, she immediately noticed the absence of Yugi and the Pharaoh. She sat with Tristan and Joey, but kept watching the tree lines in case the other two would just appear.

"Does anyone know how those two are?" She asked.

"Well, they are both hurt. I think they are just about as bad as each other." Marik answered.

This made Tea even more apprehensive to know where those two were. Marik explained what had happened to him, Joey and Tristan as they had made their way here.

"We had been in the forest for a few minutes when we found this place; it should be safe from the Shadow creatures." Marik said, finishing his story.

"We hope," Ishizu commented, "How will the Pharaoh and Yugi find us?"

"The same way you did," Marik said, pointing at the fire.

They fell silent before Joey spoke up.

"So what happened to you guys?"

"Well…"

X

* * *

X

Ta da! :D

Did you enjoy! I hope so! :D

Please review you guys and I will send internet hugs :D But seriously reviews are a big motivational thing for me :D

Again, I don't know when I'll get the next one out. The weekend maybe..I hope.. I will try to make it soon!

Thanks for reading see you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to my reviewers! **SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

**Heads Up: **Made you look ;) XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Thirteen – Odion, Ishizu and Tea**

There was a blinding golden light which emitted from a spot not far to Odion's right. He pulled Ishizu to her feet and grabbed Tea's hand. Turning on the spot he ran, with his hand still gripping Tea's.

"No wait! Odion! Please! The others!" Tea cried loudly.

Odion ignored her and continued to pull Tea along with him. They crossed the tree line and almost dove into the forest. They stopped behind a big, thick tree. They caught their breath, Odion keeping a watch out. He knew that whatever the Pharaoh had done would have delayed the Shadow creatures but it wouldn't for long, the Pharaoh didn't have the strength to maintain whatever he was doing as he was injured.

As expected a group of shadow creatures came rushing into the forest, on the hunt. Odion was the first to spot them; he grabbed both girls by the hand and pulled them deeper into the forest. They had to throw the Shadow creatures off their trail before they could even think about finding the others. They weaved their way through the trees, travelling west without even thinking about it, they were concentrating entirely on getting as far away from the shadow creatures as they could.

Odion released the hands he was holding once he was satisfied that they would keep running on their own. They kept going deeper and deeper into the forest but the shadow creatures were still advancing. Then, out of the blue, there was a 'thump' and a scream. Whirling around, Odion saw Ishizu on the ground and a shadow creature looming over her. But before Odion could do anything, there was a huge crash coming somewhere from their right and a faint light. But neither the crash nor the light was coming for them.

But the sound had caught the shadow creatures' attention. After a long moment they completely forgot about the three humans in front of them and zoomed off into the direction of the light. Immediately Odion grabbed Ishizu pulling her to her feet and ran off, Tea running close behind. They ran east putting as much distance between them and the shadow creatures as they could. When they were sure that they had put enough distance between them and the creatures they stopped running and walked deeper into the forest.

"Odion, what are we looking for?" Ishizu asked

"A meet point. Marik should have found one by now, all we have to do is find it."

"How do we find it?" Tea asked.

Odion didn't answer, just kept leading the way through the forest. They wandered through the forest from seemed like hours. But finally Odion saw a small light flickering. They approached it slowly; it might not be how they thought it was. They heard voices but they stopped so quickly that there was no chance of recognising the owners of the voices. They continued to approach the group of people cautiously.

Then they all, visibly, relaxed as they saw Marik, Joey and Tristan sitting by a small fire. Tea was immediately relived as she saw her friends; she didn't wait for anyone to speak. She immediately went and sat by her friends' side. She did look out to the tree lines in case there were any sign of Atem and Yugi. They all sat by the fire, Marik explained what he Joey and Tristan had done when they had parted from the others. Then came the inquires for the Pharaoh and Yugi. Soon after Joey asked about what had happened to them. Odion explained their story, about the Shadow Creatures almost attacking and then just leaving them.

"That's weird, why would they do that?" Joey asked,

"Maybe the Pharaoh was nearby." Marik said, all eyes turned to him. "Well, the Pharaoh is coming this way too, right? And, there is no way that the shadow creatures would just come for us and not him. So, they must have seen or sensed the Pharaoh probably using the millennium items so they all went after him."

Tea gasped, "Why didn't we go after them then! We could have helped the Pharaoh!"

Odion closed his eyes, sighing, "It was not what the Pharaoh wanted, he had a plan. He knew that the shadow creatures would come after him so he wanted to give us a chance to get to safety whilst he dealt with them. He is coming here, I just don't know when."

"We are just going to have to wait for him and Yugi." Ishizu stated, rather unnecessarily.

Silence fell as they began the wait for the Pharaoh and Yugi. The time seemed to drag on and on, yet still there was so sign of these two absent friends appearing. The fire got smaller and smaller, it got to the point where the group had to relight the fire. Even after the fire was burning happily again there was still no sign of their friends.

"They still not here! Where are they?" Tea whispered, tears swimming.

"They are taking an awfully long time to get here." Tristan added, concern laced in his voice.

Marik glanced around, "They are both injured, so that might mean that they take longer to get here but not this long. I mean, the evening is beginning to set in."

The others all looked to the sky, night was indeed setting in. That brought the reality of what had happened. They had spared from the Pharaoh and Yugi in the late morning. The exposition had also been in the morning but they had all probably been unconscious for a while. Now, it was early evening which meant that they been waiting a very long time.

"Should we go and find them?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure." Marik said, slowly. "Maybe –"

But there was a noise behind them, a rustling in the trees. Six heads snapped around to the noise, they waited with bated breath.

X

* * *

X

Ta da!

Did you enjoy! I hope so!

Hey there is a way you guys can tell me if you enjoy it… there's a box below this … Please Review! :D :D:D *internet hugs!*

Thanks for reading.. yet another busy week coming up so I will get the next one out when I can :)


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to my reviewers! **Atem-Fan4eva, SerenePanic, Anevay (x2)**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

**Heads Up: **Magic! Ooooooooh!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Fourteen – Atem and Yugi**

Taking once last glare at the Thief King, the Pharaoh whispered quick words which were indecipherable*. All three of the Millennium Items lit up, emitting a bright golden light which blinding nearly everyone in the area. Despite the vast amount of pain it brought him, he turned and supported the still barely conscious Yugi out of the clearing and behind a building. Once there, he had to stopped, his leg was on fire. His breathes came in short bursts, his teeth clenched tightly and he was still supporting Yugi. The blinding light, which the three Millennium Items were emitting, was still holding ,but it would not last much longer. Atem could feel his energy draining by just trying to maintain the light long enough for the others to get away.

Still clenching his teeth, Atem made his way behind the buildings that lined the edge of Domino City. He couldn't go as fast as he would like, as his leg was bringing intense pain and Yugi was, still, not conscious enough to hold himself. The light which the Millennium Items had been admitting disappeared, as Atem had no energy to maintain it. He knew that they did not have long before the Shadow Creatures would come after them, they had to get as far away as they could.

Turning a corner, Atem saw the edge of the forest, that was where he needed to be before the shadows found them. Glancing at Yugi, he saw that he was still slipping unconscious.

"Come on Yugi, hold on for me."

Of course Yugi made no response to that but hopefully those words would register in his mind. Closer, painfully closer, they got to the forest, to where they might be safe. But no, just before they could cross the threshold in the forest, the shadow creatures descended on them. Surrounded them, there was no possible to escape. He had no chose, he would have to fight the way through.

Once again he muttered words which could not be made out which caused the Millennium Items to glow once again. They emitted tiny beads of light but those lights could pack a punch. Targeting one shadow creature each, those small beads of light grew in size and forced the shadow creatures back. This created a gap which Atem, whilst still supporting Yugi, slipped through and into the forest. He had to move fast, the beads lights would still not last long. Atem's physical energy was dropping at an alarming rate. He had to get the shadow creatures away as soon as possible so he could find the others and see if they were alright. He was too busy concerning himself with thoughts of the others and moving through the pain, that he did not hear the approaching shadow creatures. They stuck, sending him off his feet. Slamming to the ground and, involuntary, a cry of pain escaped from his throat. Yugi went flying off and also slammed into the ground a safe distance away.

He had no chance to recover from the painful blow, he had to act now. Once again he mumbled quick inaudible words. More light appeared, but they were not powerful enough. Rolling over, he pulled out the Millennium Rod whispered words to it. It glowed brightly creating more power which managed to push the creatures away long enough for Atem to stand and move towards Yugi. But as he got closer to Yugi another group of shadow creatures came out of nowhere knocking him, again, off his feet. The second impact to the ground was worse than the first. He had to breathe quick and deep to steady himself.

Before he could go any further he had to get rid of these Shadow Creatures here and now. Drawing up every last bit of energy he had left he said words which built up great force from the three Millennium Items. The force that pushed the shadow creatures away for good had such force that it made Atem hit his head on the ground again. The shadow creatures were gone, the power of the millennium items had defeated them. They would not come back today, but tomorrow was another day. Still breathing deeply Atem just lay there, breathing through the pain. But slowly his vision darkened as he slipped unconscious.

**...**

His head hurt, along with his left side of his face, his arm and leg. Unconsciously, he let out a moan. His blinked slowly as his vision cleared. It seemed as though he had fallen unconscious as the sky was dark now, how they had stayed safe for all that time he did not know. But Atem was thankful that they were. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and looked around. Yugi was still laying a short distance away. Limping over Atem discovered that Yugi was fully unconscious now. Without realising it, tears fell down his face. He should have let Odion or Marik take Yugi with them. He would not be in this bad shape if he had gone with one of the others.

He breathed deeply again, calming himself down. The last thing he wanted was to let the others see that he had been crying. Cautiously, Atem put a hand to his leg and discovered that it was still bleeding but much slower now. He huffed, and rolled his shoulders before he lifted Yugi onto his back, clenching his teeth against the pain which laced up his leg again. It was a slow, painfully slow walk that he made but he did his best to ignore the pain he had and carry on walking. Atem had no idea where the others were but standing around would not get them anywhere. He had to find the others, Yugi needed the help and also, selfishly, he wanted to rest. He may have been unconscious for a while but that had not replenished his energy levels.

It took a long, long time to walk or limp through the forest and without even knowing where he was actually going it made it harder. But Atem knew that he could not stop, he had to keep going. No matter how long it took to get there, no matter how much pain it caused. He needed to find the others, for Yugi's sake and to also make sure that they were all ok. After what seemed to be an age, he saw a light. It was small and perhaps flickering slightly. He made his way over, the light getting bigger and bigger as he approached. The light was in fact a small fire and Atem could just hear voices. He stumbled closer, feeling the darkness starting to creep over him. As he got closer he heard the voices stop. Now, he could see the people who were by the fire it was the people he was looking for. On sight Joey and Marik had stood up, both had a concerned, thankful and relieved looks on their faces. Atem wanted to say something but the darkness pulled him under. The last thing he knew he was falling to the ground, the last thing he saw was Joey and Marik running over to them.

X

* * *

X

Uh oh! I am such a mean writer! Why did I do that!

Indecipherable – check me out guys! HUGE WORD! Means not able to be read or understood.

Please review guys, it makes my day also I would like to know if you liked the structure of the last three chapters and if you spot any mistakes then do tell me.. I do tend to miss things while editting

Well, I didn't expect to write this in a day! :S I do hope it was worth it!

I am busy all week plus going to the Olympics this week so I don't know when I will update again but I will try to get it ready for Thursday? But I am not promising anything!

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to my reviewers! **SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, Rishid55 (Guest)  
**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

I can't reply to guest reviews so I will here:

**Rishid55 (Guest): **Thank you! I am glad you enjoy it! And I hope you keep enjoying this!

**Heads Up: **Ha! I'm kidding, this one's OK...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Fifteen - Aftermath**

The past few hours had gone so slowly, when they had been waiting for the Pharaoh and Yugi. But as soon as they had arrived time seemed to move at the speed of light. Marik and Joey had rushed to the Pharaoh's aid, as he had fallen unconscious. Marik caught the Pharaoh before he hit the ground, Joey had done the same with Yugi. Both Marik and Joey exchanged a worried glance before carrying their unconscious friends to the others and setting them down on the ground. They immediately gathered around the two all shared the same anxiety for both of them, and all wondered what had happened to them.

X

* * *

X

Yugi opened his eyes, slowly. He was looking at leaves in trees high above him. Hadn't they been in a house, so why were there leaves above him? Someone called his name and then a pair of blue eyes hovered in front of his own.

"Tea?" He asked, groggily.

"You're awake!" She cried, tears swimming.

He extended his hand and Tea helped him sit up. Yugi's head swam for a moment but then settled. Joey, Tristan and Tea were all round him a mixture of worry and relief on their faces.

"How are you feeling?" Joey asked.

"Fine, I think. Where are we?"

The three of them exchanged a glance, before Tristan spoke, "You don't remember?"

Yugi thought, "I remember being in the house and Atem had just come back injured but after that it's blank."

Joey glanced over at Marik, who had been watching them closely. He then came over to Yugi and explained the story to him. All about the explosion and how they had separated. He also explained Yugi's injury, looking down Yugi saw his right arm was bandaged up.

"The Pharaoh took you with him but I don't know what happened." Marik finished.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I think you were unconscious the whole time and the Pharaoh is still unconscious so can't tell us anything."

Yugi looked over to where Marik was pointing, lying beside Ishizu and Odion was the Pharaoh. His eyes were closed, his face was slightly pale. Yugi could also see a large plaster*on his left cheek.

"How long has he been out?" He asked, anxiously.

Marik scratched his head, "For a couple of hours, he collapsed once he found us and hasn't woken since."

Yugi got up and walked over to Atem's side, sitting next to Ishizu. He could see more clearly the extent of Atem's injuries. Yugi could see the Atem had also got a arm and a leg bandaged up as well. There was also a cut on the left side of his face at his hair line.

"Will he be alright?" Yugi asked quietly.

"He should be just fine, he might be sore but generally he'll be fine." Ishizu responded, equally quietly.

Yugi sighed, it was obvious that whatever had happened Atem had risked his own safety for Yugi. He really had to stop putting himself in danger, one of these days it would come back to bite him. The next few hours were quiet, they were all waiting for the Pharaoh to awaken and tell them what happened.

"He looks so pale," Tea commented, "Why is that?"

"He's lost a lot of blood, that's probably why." Marik responded.

All their gazes was on the unconscious Pharaoh, as if by staring at him it would speed up the time until he woke up. Slowly one by one they dropped off to sleep it was the early hours of the morning, they needed to replenish their strength. But Marik kept a watch out, for any shadow creatures and the Millennium Items needed guarding.

X

* * *

X

He let out a soft moan, then mentally kicked himself for doing that. Everything was sore, his cheek, head, arm, leg. There was a tugging thought at the back of his mind which was telling him not to move. But logic said, the longer he lay there the hard it would be to get up. He could feel his eyelids flutter as they attempted to open them. After a long moment his eyes opened, he could see leaves and hear soft crackling of a fire. His thoughts were interrupted when a quiet voice called to him. Marik appeared in his line of vision looking down at him, then he knelt.

Marik reached out a hand gently pulled the Pharaoh into a sitting position. He had heard the small moan that the Pharaoh had released and came over to see him conscious. Marik studied the Pharaoh's face, while the other found his bearings, he was still pale and looked groggy.

"Are you alright, Pharaoh?" Marik asked, gently.

Atem nodded slowly, "Yes, I think.. so."

Marik helped the Pharaoh to his feet and led him over to where he had been previously he keeping watch. There was a large tree, which the Pharaoh could lean against and then he would to be squashed by the others. The Pharaoh had a definite limp in his walk, but made no mention of it.

They both settled back on the ground, Atem took in the surroundings. The six sleeping figures on the ground, looking back to where he had woken he saw Yugi sleeping soundly next to where he had previously been.

"Is Yugi alright?" He asked, quietly.

"He seems to be, he came round a while ago now but when he did he seemed confused and maybe dazed but ok."

Atem looked at Marik, "How do you mean confused?"

"He didn't know about the explosion or anything after that."

The Pharaoh's gaze travelled back to Yugi, guilt filled him again. He should not have taken Yugi with him, that was a bad decision. His eyes travelled to the ground as he welled in his guilt. Marik studied the Pharaoh's face, he could clearly see the guilt that the Pharaoh was feeling.

"Don't blame yourself Pharaoh, you got him here safely."

"But I did put him in danger."

Marik frowned, "Why? What happened?"

Atem explained the story, he told Marik everything that had happen when he and Yugi had separated from the others. He told him about the attacking shadow creatures and how the impact on the ground had sent both he and Yugi unconscious.

"I'm the reason he's in this way. I risked his life by taking him with me."

"Come on Pharaoh, you knew that the shadow creatures would come after you." Atem nodded. "So you know that even if Yugi had come with one of us he still would have been attacked by shadow creatures because we were attacked too."

Atem fell silent as that was a very valid point, maybe he was just beating himself up over nothing. He sighed and gave Marik a weak smile.

"Have you been awake all night?" He asked

"Not all of it, we didn't really drop off to sleep until a few hours ago. I just kept watch, someone needed to watch out of Bakura and looked after the Millennium Items."

The Millennium Items would indeed in protecting, if they fell into the wrong hands who knew what would happen.

"I think you should sleep Marik." The Pharaoh said.

"I will when someone else is awake, you need your rest as well so don't even say that you can keep watch."

Atem gave another weak smile, that thought had indeed crossed his mind. They fell silent as they waited for the others to awaken. The Pharaoh was convinced that he had dozed off again as the next time he opened his eyes, the sun was very defiantly in the sky.

Still Marik was the only one awake but there was a lot of stirring which told him that the others would be awake soon. Marik glanced at the Pharaoh, he was once more wake. Marik had noticed that the Pharaoh had nodded off around half an hour ago, he didn't blame him the Pharaoh was weak at the moment, probably still physically drained and perhaps groggy. After a moment there was a huge stir and Odion sat up. In some ways it was like a domino effect after that as one after another they all woke up. Yugi sat up rubbing his eyes, he was still feeling groggy and he had a slight ringing in his head. Immediately he looked down to where the Pharaoh had been, but he was not there. Panic built up as he looked wildly around, but he relaxed as relief filled him.

He saw Atem leaning against a tree next to Marik. He still looked rather pale, and his face also showed that he was not completely back. But he was awake, that was a good thing. Yugi went over to him, sitting next to him. Yugi gave him a quick hug, which apparently Atem hadn't expected as he jumped, having been looking in the other direction when Yugi had come over. Their gazes locked.

"Are you alright Atem, you were out for hours!" Yugi asked.

Atem nodded, "Yes, I am fine."

"What happened to us?"

Atem closed his eyes for a moment, he knew that question would come. So, once again but this time he was just telling it to one person, everyone was listening. He told them everything including the part where they had both been knocked unconscious. After he had finished the story he fell silent and his gaze dropped to his hands. After a moment he felt someone on his arm, Yugi was leaning against him showing him that he was not angry with Atem.

"I'm sorry, Yugi." He whispered.

"Don't be, we are all safe that's what matters." Yugi whispered back.

Yugi could clear see that Atem felt guilty for 'risking' Yugi's life but there was no need to feel guilty. Atem had an annoying habit of blaming himself, it irritated Yugi at times but he would also reassure Atem, when he had to, that there was no point blaming himself.

Atem and Yugi sat together the whole morning, watching the others relit the fire, fetch water and annoy Marik while he tried to snooze. It was not until a little while later that Ishizu spoke to the Pharaoh.

"What do we do about Bakura?"

"We need to lie low, let him think that we are out the way. It would be dangerous to continue the fight until he is certain that we are out the way."

She nodded, it was true. They needed to lie low, there was also the fact that the Pharaoh was not strong enough to fight at the moment. Ishizu could see how weary he was so it came as no surprise to her that when she looked again at the Pharaoh he was drifting off to sleep. What made her smile was the sight of Yugi slipping off to sleep as well, leaning against the Pharaoh.

X

* * *

X

Ta daa! I hope you like that! 5 pages!

Plaster - It's a plaster! Or it is also known as a band aid? Weird?

For any of you going oooh there's AtemXYugi moments. Nope! It's brotherly love all the way! Nothing but the love shared between brothers.

I seem to have noticed that Atem nodded a lot in this chapter.. I think he may be doing a impression of a nodding dog today...

Please review! Did you like my nice loong chapter? :P

Thanks for reading.. I have no clue (as usual) when the next one will be up so until then guys ^.^


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to my reviewers! **Anevay (x2), SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

**Heads Up: ***dances* oh I need to do this part... yeah this one is fine *dances*

Apologies for delay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Sixteen - Lying Low**

The next few days that followed were similar to the ones pre-explosion, one person would go a fetch supplies while the others kept an eye out for any shadow creatures or any signs of Bakura. But that was unlikely, because the Pharaoh had performed a spell which would apparently keep the shadows away. There was also the Millennium Items which needed guarding as the Pharaoh was still weak so was not using them at present, apart from when he performed the spell. Yugi had fully recovered apart from his right arm which was still bandaged up, he had set himself the task of constantly collecting firewood, which to be fair was a valid job that needed doing regularly. The others, too, had recovered with their minor injuries.

As for the Pharaoh, he was recovering very slowly. Apparently fighting the shadow creatures constantly had taken its toll on his body, leaving him frail physically but in mind and soul he was fine. This obviously frustrated Atem greatly, in his mind, he was no use to anyone when he was just sitting around but whenever he offered to let a hand he got refused and told to rest. So he was, in his mind, condemned to rest. For the others, it was always a relief when the Pharaoh was sitting. Then they didn't have to worry about him. That worry was the result of the Pharaoh pushing himself to hard and not giving his body time to recover, he had almost passed out once, but somehow he managed to stay conscious.

So the Pharaoh remained resting while the others would make sure that they had everything that they needed. This annoyed Atem greatly, and at times left him bored. So bored in fact that he built a mini pyramid out of sticks, as he was an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh he could build those things with ease as.. well it's obvious why. But at all times he knew that while he was sitting here, Bakura would be busy putting his plan into action. All the Pharaoh knew was that it had something to do with world domination, quite how Bakura was going to do that he was unsure but Bakura would always find a way.

X

* * *

X

Marik leant against the tree, staring out of the campsite looking at the dark clouds moving above them. Of course the dark clouds couldn't see them due to the spell the Pharaoh had used, but still the sight of so many of them left Marik uneasy. He just stood watching the Shadow Creatures, the others were all sleeping he was the only one awake. He was keeping watch but had been thinking about going to sleep until he had seen the creatures.

Marik continually wondered what their presence could mean, he was sure but it could hardly be anything good. A rustling sound brought him out his thoughts, turning he saw the Pharaoh coming over to join him. The Pharaoh still had a limp but as he approached it seemed as though the Pharaoh was forcing himself to walking normally. The Pharaoh drew level with Marik and stared up at the Shadow Creatures. It didn't seem to take the Pharaoh by surprise that they were there but before Marik could ask, the Pharaoh spoke.

"The Millennium Items told me about the shadow creatures, or rather they showed me."

"But what are they doing?" Marik asked.

"I think they are spreading across the world. Bakura said he wanted world domination perhaps this is the start."

Marik stared at the Pharaoh who in turn held his gaze.

"What happens if he succeeds?" Marik asked, slowly.

Atem looked away, "He won't."

"How can we stop him though, you're still not strong enough Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh closed his eyes, "I am going to have to be."

Marik gripped the Pharaoh's arm, "Please, don't do anything stupid. We can defeat him together, just don't push yourself."

"I appreciate your concern but I do not wish for any of you to get hurt. Look at what has already happened. I can't let that happen again."

"But, Pharaoh, the only one of us who suffered the most out of that was you. Don't say that you deserve it you don't. Let us help you."

Atem just looked at Marik, he was touched by those words but was also struggling not to say that he actually did deserve to suffer. He wanted to say something in return but found he had no words. So, they both turned their attentions back to the Shadow Creatures passing over ahead. He did not voice this but he knew that he could no longer hide. He had to act soon before the whole world started to suffer from the evil actions of a revenge-stricken man.

X

* * *

X

The Shadow Creatures continued to flood the sky, there were too many to count. They all seemed to be going in different directions but that made no difference, they were still beginning their domination on the world. Atem was still gazing at them, Marik had gone to sleep a long time ago. But the Pharaoh could not sleep, now he had seen from himself what the Millennium Items had showed him sleep was something which was not impossible for him now. As he watched he grew more and more twitchy he knew that he needed to do something and it had to be now.

He made his decision. He knew what he had to do. He had to do it now before the situation got out of hand. Turning, he walked over to where the Millennium Items were and picked them up. He gazed around at the slumbering figures on the ground, then up at the sky. Through the thousands of Shadow Creatures he could see the sky getting lighter as the sun came up. Stepping over to where he had been sleeping with Yugi next to him he used the end of the Millennium Rod to carve hieroglyphics into the soil. Once done he turned and walked out of the campsite leaving the others still sleeping behind him.

X

* * *

X

Atem! What are you doing!?

Yeah, I'm sorry for not updating in a while I was at the Olympics on Wednesday but then life got in the way. I will be writing Chapter Seventeen now so I hope to give you that tomorrow as a sorry present.

Please Review! Means a great deal when you do.

Thanks for reading see you soon. Once again sorry for not updating in a while.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to my reviewers! **SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, dark yugi girl**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

**Heads Up:** This one is fine I think but I guess you'll be the judge if its not... :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Seventeen - Confrontation**

The early morning sun rose high in the sky casting its rays onto a campsite where the previously slumbering figures were stirring from their sleep. They awoke at almost the same moment, but as soon as they were all awake, they all released that one of their group was not present. A small scale search was conducted but having found nothing they re-grouped by the once fire.

"Where could he have gone?" Yugi asked, anxiously.

"Marik, you were on watch last night why didn't you see him go." Tristan accused.

"He was here! We talked for awhile about the Shadow Creatures." He pointed to the sky. "But I fell asleep but before I did he was here."

Yugi put his head in his hands. Why would Atem take off like that? What was he trying to do? Yugi looked at the ground but then spotted something carved on the ground.

"Guys, look at this." He said, interrupting the argument which had broken out.

They all looked at Yugi, then gathered round the markings on the floor.

"They're Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics." Ishizu informed them.

"What does it say?" Tea asked.

Ishizu frowned for a moment then spoke, "It says sorry."

"You think that could be from Bakura?" Yugi asked, "Maybe Bakura took Atem!"

But, Ishizu shook her head. "Look"

Pointing at a clear letter underneath the hieroglyphics. It was the letter 'A' with a line which crossed over it like it was a snake coiling around the letter.

"It was the Pharaoh who left that message." Odion stated.

Tristan frowned, "How do you know?"

"In ancient times Pharaohs would use the first letter of their name to be a sort of signature. Each was unique to that Pharaoh. For example, the Pharaoh's 'A' has a line which you could say is coiling round it, that line represents Silfer the Sky Dragon. " Ishizu explained, "It is personal to the Pharaoh, so it was definitely him who left this message."

They all fell silent, reassured slightly by the fact that they knew that Atem had not been taken by someone. He had left of his own accord.

"The Pharaoh must have gone to continue the fight." Marik said, "But he's not strong enough yet, we have to find him."

The others nodded and together they left the campsite making their way back to Domino City to find the Pharaoh.

X

* * *

X

They ran into the centre of town, standing in the middle was a large clock indicating the time. A few paces away from that clock was a familiar figure. They immediately ran towards him. The Pharaoh didn't need to turn to see who was running towards him, he knew exactly who is was.

"The Millennium items drew me here, there is an unusual shadow magic here but I can't work out what it is." Atem said.

"Maybe, the Millennium Items are mistaken." Ishizu said, "My Pharaoh, please come with us. You need to replenish your strength."

Atem ignored her, "There is something here, something hiding." He spoke more to himself than anyone else.

Yugi drew level with Atem and looked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He looked at Atem, whose eyes were slowly scanning the area around.

"What do you think it is?" Yugi spoke quietly.

Atem looked at him, "I'm not sure but there is something."

They waited for a short time but then something happened. A dark shadow appeared a short distance away from them. It grew bolder and bolder, along with getting larger and larger. It became a suspended black cloud. Atem moved cautiously forwards, raising a hand to stop Yugi from accompanying him. He stopped a few paces away from the black cloud, gazing at it. But then took a step back as a figure emerged from it. This figure was wearing a dark over coat and had long white hair.

"So, you survived Pharaoh?" Bakura smirked, "I should have known that a rat like you always survive."

"When are you going to learn that whatever you do I will never stop trying to stop you." Atem retorted.

"That means you know that my plan in already in motion."

"Yes. I will stop you Bakura mark my words."

The Thief King smirked evilly as he regarded the Pharaoh. He took in the appearance of the Pharaoh. He could see the bandaged arm and leg. He could also see the cut at the Pharaoh's hair line and on his cheek. Frankly, Bakura liked seeing the Pharaoh injured it would make it all the sweeter when he over powered the Pharaoh. To see the shock in his eyes. The pain. The fear. That was what Bakura wanted to see in his opponent eye. He would enjoy making the Pharaoh suffer once he defeated him, but before he could enjoy that he wanted to know exactly what the Pharaoh had been planning.

"Of course you also know that I found out about your resistance." Atem's eyes narrowed. "So, this is my question to you is what were you trying to achieve with your plan."

Atem snorted with laughter, "Really Bakura, am I actually going to tell you my plan. Why would I fall for that and tell you."

Bakura leapt at the Pharaoh grabbing his wrists hard, almost crushing those slender wrists, as he faced the Pharaoh, nose to nose with his enemy.

"Don't test me Pharaoh. You will tell me what you were planning, I will make you talk you cannot stop me." He spoke in a sinister whisper.

Atem didn't change his expression, he was not afraid of the Thief. He continued to scare defiantly back at the thief, not showing the slightest bit of pain he was feeling from the crushing force on his wrists.

"You will never make me loosen my tongue thief, no matter what you do. I will not tell you anything." A smirk came across Atem's face, "You will just have to wait."

"We'll see about that."

The black cloud behind Bakura became larger and larger, forming a dome around Atem and Bakura. They could not see out and the others, who had been watching the action anxiously, could no longer see the pair. Yugi ran forwards as Atem disappeared in that dome.

"Atem!" He screamed, but the Pharaoh could not been seen.

He was locked in that dome with Bakura. They had no idea what was going on in there, and they did not know when that dome would disappear or what they would find after it had.

X

* * *

X

Atem glanced around. Inside the dome it was sort of claustrophobic, there was not a huge space. The dome itself had lines of purple and black spiralling the whole dome, giving a sort of cloud effect. It was sinister looking inside there. He looked over to Bakura, who had released him and backed away, he was smirked back at the Pharaoh.

"Are you ready Pharaoh? We're going to battle using the powers of the Shadows. And you know, I will be victorious."

X

* * *

X

Dun Dun Dun!

Ok, so that signature thing is made up but frankly I think it was awesome! XD

Please review and I will love you guys forever! :D

Thanks for reading, I will try to get the next one up when I can but I am not sure when..

Until then! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to my reviewers! **SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, dark yugi girl, Anevay**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

**Heads Up:** Magic... like a boss *giggle face*

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Eighteen - Shadow Forces**

Atem dodged another dark purple force which came flying at him, it missed and the force was absorbed back into the dome surrounding them. There was a split second delay before another force came flying out of nowhere. Rolling on his back, the force barely missed him. Leaping back to his feet, Atem looked at Bakura, who wore a smug expression, there had to be a way of fighting back. He could not just keep dodging each attack which Bakura sent at him, there had to be a better way.

Dodging yet another attack, he abruptly thought of something. So when the next force came at him he made no movement. It came closer and closer. Atem did not move, apart from the inaudible words which he spoke quickly and quietly. A bright golden light blinded them, but the force which had been heading in Atem's direction bounced off the light rocketing back towards Bakura, who ducked.

"Oh, so you've finally worked out a way of retaliating. Took you long enough, seriously. I thought a Pharaoh would have come up with a way sooner then it took you. Or are you the odd ball of all the Pharaohs." Bakura taunted.

Atem's eyes narrowed but he ignored the Thief's taunting keeping his mind completely focused on reflecting all of Bakura's attacks right back at him. This brought the battle between them to a stalemate for a while as both the Pharaoh and Bakura had to dodge attacks. The shadows were bouncing everywhere, meaning that either of the people fighting couldn't stand still. They had to keep moving.

Neither participant had any idea how much time had passed but it felt like a eternity. But finally, Bakura launched an attack which would devastate the Pharaoh. Gathering up all the strength he could. Bakura launched three strong shadows, they sped towards the Pharaoh. The first one broke through the golden light which had been protecting the Pharaoh, the other two caught up with the first and all, simultaneously, chased into the Pharaoh. That force sent the Pharaoh flying off his feet, smashing into the dome wall. He collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. He heard the footsteps of the Thief coming towards him.

Bakura smirked, the sight of the Pharaoh crumpled on the ground made this victory even more special. As he drew level with the Pharaoh he knelt in front of him and grabbed his neck.

"What did I tell you Pharaoh? I always win, you're no match to me and the Shadows."

"That's what you think." Atem spluttered, lack of air made him splutter.

Brown eyes narrowed making them, if possible, more sinister, "Now, tell me what I want to know Pharaoh. What have you been doing?"

"I..I'm still not going to tell y..you." Atem choked, it felt like that was a iron vice grip on his neck slowly choking him.

Bakura gripped the Pharaoh's neck even tighter, small choking sounds were released involuntary from the Pharaoh.

"I could choke you right now which would send you back to the afterlife with no way to come back. I could do that so easily. Tell me."

The lack of air in Atem's lungs stopped him from speaking but he gave Bakura a stare which told him the answer. As a result of this, he let out more choking sounds and the pressure on his neck increased. Then he felt the Millennium puzzle being lifted off from around his neck. There was momentary relief when the pressure on his neck was gone, but it was back before he could take a breath.

Bakura held the Puzzle in Atem's eye line, "If you're not going to tell me, I will just have to find out. As you well know, I can control the Millennium Items." He paused, thinking, "Now, what should I do with you. Should I get rid of you right now? Or, maybe I should let you stick around. Then you'll be able to witness my world domination."

Bakura made a sarcastic thinking face. Atem's eyes were glued to his face, he was using all his strength to keep himself conscious. He could hear a sweet lullaby trying to lure him into the darkness, but he had to use everything he had to keep his mind on what was going on right now.

Atem knew that Bakura was deliberately taking his time to decide what to do with him, prolonging his suffering. He wanted to fight back, but the lack of oxygen running round his body stopped him from even allowing his fingers to twitch.

"I don't know if you can tell Pharaoh but I am having trouble deciding what to do with you. Maybe I will maybe I won't. What would you do?" Bakura teased, cruelly.

He looked into the Pharaoh's paling face, "Oh that's right. You can't speak at the moment, well, that makes my decision harder."

Bakura laughed cruelly. He wanted the Pharaoh to suffer, which he was at this moment. So, Bakura finally came up with something to do.

As for Atem, he was running out of time, that sweet lullaby was getting louder and his vision was starting to darken. He had moments, this was not the way he wanted to go. He would have rather been defeated in a battle rather than the lack of oxygen stopping him from trying to fight back. His vision grew darker and darker. He was vaguely aware of Bakura talking to him, then came cruel laughter and then the pressure was gone. He slumped to the ground, before he could do anything. The lullaby grew deafening and his vision turned completely black. The deepest black that no one could imagine it. Everything was.. black.

X

* * *

X

Yugi and the others stood a few paces away from that dome which encased Atem and Bakura. They had been staring at it for a while, entertaining thoughts that Atem would emerge at any moment. The first person to break the silence was Tristan, he walked forwards.

"What is this thing?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Ishizu said, "But it can't be good."

Carefully, Tristan extended a hand and tried to touch the dome but his hand passed through it. Taking a glance back at the others, he walked through the dome. But instead of seeing Atem and Bakura he just ended up on the other side.

"Tristan!" Joey called.

"Tristan! Can you hear us?" Yugi cried.

He ran round the dome to meet the others, "I just walked straight through it. It's like the one that Yugi was trapped in when he dueled Pegasus."

Yugi knotted his fingers, staring at the dome. He knew that they were just going to have to wait, there was nothing to do but hope that Atem would emerge safely. It seemed to take an agonizingly long time but then the dome began to fade. They could make out two figures. As it faded more they could see more detail about the pair, and what they saw made them all ran towards the pair. Bakura had his hand on Atem's neck, crushing it. As the others ran towards them, Bakura let go of Atem's neck and stood, while Atem slumped to the ground, motionless.

X

* * *

X

.. Why am I being mean. I'm such a bad person :l

Please review! What did you think? You like? :D

Phew, didn't have to merge that one at all. YAY. I am happy! :D xD

Thanks for reading.. I haven't got the foggiest when I will update again.. soon I hope.. because this didn't take me long to write.. seriously, this chapter took me 45 minutes o.O I don't know if that is good or bad.. In some ways I hope the next is like that XD

Soo I shall see you next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to my reviewers! **SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, Anevay **

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

**Special Thanks goes to QueenofBleedingShadows for alerting this, favouriteing this,alerting me and putting me as a favourite author! **

**Heads Up:** I don't know what to say... ummm shadowy.. sort of.. I donno .. just read..

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Nineteen - Stolen Item**

Yugi sprinted as fast as he could towards his fallen friend. He dropped to his knees at Atem's side and gently rolled him onto his back. Joey, Tristan and Tea fell to their knees as well, while the three Ishtars stood in front of them protectively, facing the laughing Bakura. Yugi looked at Atem's face, tears already swimming. Atem's eyes were shut, his face slightly pale and there was a black, angry bruise developing on his neck. Yugi leant in close trying to listen for any sign of life, but he could hear nothing.

"Come on guys, we have to get him breathing." Tea cried, tears swimming in her eyes too.

Gently, she placed two fingers under Atem's neck and very gently she pushed on his neck making Atem's head tilting upwards, clearing his airway.

While Tea was doing that, Yugi had grasped Atem's limp hand. "Come on Atem, breathe. Breathe!"

Meanwhile, Marik stared into the face of Bakura.

"Why did you do that Bakura?" He spat.

"He was in my way of world domination. But now, no one can stop me." Bakura smirked.

Marik narrowed his eyes, "We can. We will stop you."

Bakura's smirk widened, "But you will join me. You will join my side."

"We will never -" Ishizu started, but she was interrupted by the sound of rough coughing.

Behind them, Atem had started coughing as air filled his oxygen staved lungs. His eyes flashed open as well, but he failed to recognise Yugi's face in front of his. Yugi cried out as Atem suddenly coughed, he felt Atem's, still, limp hand, which he was holding, shiver slightly as oxygen returned. As Atem's coughs were gradually replaced with harsh, frequent gasping Yugi felt Atem's hand tighten as he gripped Yugi's hand, to seek comfort. Yugi looked into Atem's face, his eyes were half open and he did look like he was in shock about what had just happened. Carefully, Yugi slipped his free hand under Atem's back and held him close in a comforting and protective way, all the time he kept a grip on Atem's hand. He then looked at the others who all shared Yugi's sense of relief. Who knew what might have happened if they hadn't got to Atem in time, but that didn't matter. Atem was breathing that was all that mattered.

While the Ishtars had been distracted by Atem's coughing bringing him back to life, Bakura had summoned three shadow creatures, they had made themselves transparent which meant that no one could see them. The Ishtars turned back to Bakura, Odion was the first to spot the Millennium Puzzle in the Thief's hand.

"Give us the Millennium Puzzle." Odion stated, unkindly.

Bakura snorted "Yeah, like just saying that will get me to change my mind."

Marik and Odion were about to jumped into action when the shadow creatures glided into them, they could not see them but could feel and strange sensation in their minds. The same had happened to Ishizu, it prevented them speaking for a fraction of a second before they came back to reality. But by then Bakura had gone, with the Millennium Puzzle.

Marik huffed in frustration, before turning around and kneeling with the others, Odion and Ishizu did the same. They looked at the Pharaoh who was still being held protectively by Yugi. It seemed as though the Pharaoh had fallen unconscious, as they noted the hand which was being held by Yugi had slackened its grip. Yugi sighed, he was glad Atem was alive and didn't want to disturb him now he had relaxed, but he knew they had to move.

"We need to get out of here." He said quietly.

Marik nodded, "Yes, let's go back to the campsite, the Pharaoh needs rest."

Nodding they all stood apart from Yugi and Joey, he came over to Yugi and lifted Atem in to his arms, carrying him in a bridal style. They made their way back towards the campsite, all the time keeping an eye out for any shadow creatures or Bakura. They made slow progress as they had all become paranoid about shadow creatures. But as they reached the edged of the forest, they concluded that nothing was following them.

It took a little while, though, to find the campsite as usually they would have a small fire going which would tell them where to go. But, there was nothing to show them the route, however they did find it not that long later. Joey set the Pharaoh down, carefully, on the ground. Atem was still out, and to be honest the others didn't blame him. They could not imagine what the Pharaoh had just suffered but the visible sign of suffering was the black bruise on his neck. That bruise clearing showed them the sheer force Bakura had used.

While the others gathered materials for a fire, Yugi sat with Atem. He was not sure whether it would be a short time or not until the Pharaoh awoke but he wanted to be there, to offer support if needed. But that probably wouldn't as the Pharaoh's pride would not allow him to show vulnerability. So, Yugi sat with him and waited. He brushed a stray piece of blond hair out of Atem's eyes and took comfort himself about seeing Atem's relaxed face, even though it was still a little pale. All there was to do now, was to wait.

X

* * *

X

I know I'm mean but hey that was a great plot twist .. Am I right? Yes but I'm I right? Am. I. Right? (hehehe reference FTW)

**Brothers**** NOT Lovers. Just sayin'. **

The bit where they got Atem breathing, you know the whole tilting his head back.. I'm not first aid trained but I think that's how you do it.. please don't strangle me! XD Sorry, Atem, bad choice of words XD :P

HAHAHAH! I thought of a song which fits the first part of the chapter amazingly. The song is (literally) called "Keep Breathing" HAHAH XD LOL

For anyone of your thinking "Atem's a little OOC" Hey give him a break! He was nearly killed!

Please Review! I would like to know whether this chapter worked.. if not I shall have to try again.. :S

Thanks for reading! :D See you soooooooon!


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to my reviewers! **Atem-Fan4eva, SerenePanic, AiKo-Chan15**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

**Heads Up:** Egh. Why did I decide to do this all the time! I've run out of things to say! -.- Hey Guys! This is juuuust fine. .. . *thinking face* Well...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Twenty - Betrayal**

The sun began to set and a slightly breeze, made the occupants of the campsite shiver slightly. Yugi rubbed his legs hard, in a attempt to warm up. He looked down at Atem for, at least, the tenth time. He was still unconscious, but Yugi was convinced that he would be awake at any moment as every now and again Yugi would feel a small stir coming from the Pharaoh. Yugi continued to gaze down at Atem, that bruise on his neck looked very angry. Sighing, Yugi squeezed Atem's hand willing him to wake up.

They did talk to each other, but most of them had they gazes fixed on Atem. After a short silence the three Ishtars excused themselves. But they gave no reason why, they just left. This left Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and the still unconscious Pharaoh. Yugi brought his knees up and rested his knees on his chin on them, sighing. He snuck a glance at Atem, but he was completely out. But as he took another glance he noticed Atem's eyelids fluttering. Immediately he was completely facing Atem, the others watching on with bated breath.

Slowly, Atem opened his eyes. He could immediately tell that it was Yugi next to him. Sitting up slowly, he felt the weight of four pairs of eyes on him. Raising his own gaze he gazed at all of them, before giving them a weak smile.

"How ya' feelin' buddy?" Joey asked.

"Fine, I think." Atem replied, a glance in Yugi's direction.

"You gave us quite a scare Atem!" Yugi said, "I think I had a heart attack when I saw you."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you.. any of you."

Yugi squeezed Atem's hand again, in comfort.

"Do you remember what happened?" Tea asked, slowly.

Atem rubbed his bruised neck, absentmindedly. "Unfortunately yes."

"So, you know that the Puzzle is gone then." Yugi commented.

Atem nodded, "Yes, I do. I need to get it back."

"But first you need to rest, please don't push yourself."

Silence fell for a moment, before Joey, Tristan and Tea started to have a conversation but Yugi kept his gaze on Atem. Atem had closed his eyes momentarily, he could try to hide it but Yugi could see he was still a little shaken up from what happened, and who could blame him? Yugi leant his back against a nearby tree, still watching as Atem came closer and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I just want to move forward and defeat Bakura and his shadows, I don't want to dwell on this."

Yugi opened his mouth to say something, but there was a movement in the trees. They all looked in the direction from where the sound was coming from. A shared sigh of relief followed when Marik appeared, looking around he spotted the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh, we must speak with you."

Without question Atem stood and went over to Marik. He did glance back briefly as Marik turned and led the way out of the clearing. A short way away, but out of ear shot of the others, Ishizu and Odion stood waiting for them to return.

"My Pharaoh, you know that Bakura has the Millennium Puzzle right." Ishizu asked

"Yes I do. I intend to get it back." Atem said, taking in the appearances of the three Ishtars.

Sometime was off about them, they did not seem like themselves. Alarm bells were going off in Atem's mind.

"How do you intend to get it back?" Marik asked.

Atem's eyes narrowed, "I'm not sure but I have to. I need the Millennium Puzzle, without it I will be unable to defeat Bakura."

"That is irrelevant anyway." Odion stated.

Atem looked at him but said nothing.

"You are too weak to defeat us. What you are planning will never work." Odion continued.

"What makes you think that?" Atem said, becoming more and more suspicious.

What happened next happened so quickly that Atem had barely any time to react. Odion had pinned the Pharaoh to nearby tree, his hand pressing on the Pharaoh's throat making pain erupt from it. But this time the air was not being stopped completely, only a slight pressure was on his windpipe. But all the same, the bruises on Atem's throat screamed in protest. Odion and the other two leant in close.

"We think that because it is the truth. You are too weak to fight the shadows, you almost died while fighting them. You will not survive next time, the next time you fight them you will lose." Odion continued, again.

Atem wanted to reply, but a fist embedded itself into his stomach forcing wind out of his lungs. Odion released pressure on the Pharaoh's neck, who slumped to the ground. Before Atem could registrar what had fully happened a foot took its turn at embedding itself in his stomach. Atem let out an involuntary gasp and looked up at the three Ishtars. They were all smirking down at him, before one of them could even raise a fist or foot there was a angry cry. Joey and Tristan seem to come out of nowhere, placing themselves in front of Atem. Yugi and Tea then followed, but placed themselves on the ground with Atem. Yugi immediately grasped Atem's hand but Atem did not seek comfort from it. He just caught his breath and stared up at the Ishtars who were backing away now.

"You shall never win Pharaoh." Ishizu said, before they were gone.

"What was that about?" Tea asked, nervously.

"They've betrayed us." Atem said, a little hoarsely.

X

* * *

X

Hey Guys remember my rhyme or rap ;) .. Brothers Not Lovers

I seriously love writing _brotherly_ wuv between those two :3 .. I do like writing those moments between Atem and Yugi it is like a big teddy bear hug moment xP

If you spot any mistakes tell me.. I finished writing this at 2am *facepalm*

Please review.. because .. Well I like reviews and will give internut hugs xD

Thanks for reading I have no idea when I will update again! :S


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to my reviewers! **SerenePanic, Atem-Fan4eva, Maddie (Guest)**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

**Response to guest review:**

**Maddie (guest): **I will never stop! Not until the story finishes! :S Sorry if it seems like I've stopped.. I had a block.. grrrreat :l Also.. blame the Sims Medieval for distracting me XD

**Heads Up:** Errrm.. I can't do this yet because I haven't read the chapter plot thing I did.. give me a minute... Oh I nearly forgot.. yeah this one it fine ... NO IT'S NOT! MAAAAAGGGGGIC

**Oh Shout out to RandyPandy who favourited Egyptian Revolution! I know you guys are thinking "No.. this is The Return of the Shadows" but well... never mind.. **

**Also!****KhepriLotus for favouriting Searching For Answers and Me! **

**And then of course... SerenePanic and Atem-Fan4eva who both reviewed and favourited Searching for Answers! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Twenty One - Hunting for a Puzzle **

"I cannot wait, I must find the puzzle now. This has to end."

"No Atem please! Listen! Remember what happened lasted time you faced Bakura and what just happened! There must be another way."

"No, there's not Yugi. I have to do this."

Atem hurried through the forest with Yugi and the others hot on his heels.

"We'll find another way! Please."

Atem spun round, "Yugi, there isn't another way." He sighed, closing his eyes, "I have to get the puzzle back otherwise I can't defeat him."

It was not that Atem had spoken with a harsh tone, in fact he had spoken quite calmly. It was that there was a slight hint of desperation, it seemed as though the Pharaoh wanted to end this conflict as quickly as he could. He paused for a moment before continuing his walk into town. Yugi watched him go, he wanted Atem to be safe but he knew that Atem would not want to sit around. He would want to deal with the situation before anyone else got hurt.

He knew that he had to be there for Atem, so he hurried after him the others close behind. It didn't take long to track Atem down, as he had stopped in a street. He starred around, looking in the shadows of all surrounding buildings hoping to sight the Thief. But looking for the Thief would be hard, as Atem was sure that the Thief would be aware that he was searching for him. If Atem knew Bakura then he would be hiding from him, waiting to make his next move. So the Pharaoh would just have to search everywhere, until he found him because, no matter what, he had to find the Puzzle.

They walked down at least three streets before a light in the sky caught Joey's attention.

"Hey guys. What's that?"

As one, they all looked upwards. The was a bead of golden light suspended in the air, a fair distance away. There was only one thing that could be emitting that golden light, but then again Atem could not be sure it was the puzzle. Instead of answering Joey, the Pharaoh pulled the Millennium Rod from where it had been hanging. The rod started to glow and that gave Atem what he needed.

Without saying a word to the others he raced off in the direction of the that bead of light. It led him back into the centre of town. But, looking around, he could not see the source of it. It took Atem a split second to come up with the answer. The bead was suspected in the air above one of the buildings, so the source had to be up there. Spotting a nearby ladder, he turned to the others.

"Stay here." He said, firmly.

"But -" Yugi started.

"No Yugi, just.. please stay here."

Yugi had no choice but to agree. He watched anxiously as Atem climbed the ladder and then disappeared from sight. He had no choice but to wait and hope that Atem would be OK.

X

* * *

X

Atem stood on the roof of the building. He could still see the small bead of light but could not see the source. But as soon as he had stepped foot on the roof a group of shadow creatures merged together, creating some sort of void. Atem's eyes narrowed as Bakura stepped out and held the Millennium Puzzle aloft. As he did, the ball of light disappeared.

"You know I really am disappointed Pharaoh, it took you way too long to find me. Maybe, you're not as powerful as you think."

"What is the point of this taunting, Thief? You know why I am here."

Bakura snickered, "Yes I do. But you will never reclaim the puzzle."

"Oh, I will. And, once I do I will tear apart your evil plan and banish your back to the hole that you came out of."

"Now now Pharaoh, let's not lose our temper."

With one great sweeping motion, from the puzzle, Bakura sent a wave of magic that slammed into Atem, sending to the ground. But Atem got back to his feet in a number of seconds, this made the Thief frown.

"I meant to make that hurt you." He muttered, more to himself then Atem.

He had to dodge the wave of magic that came sailing at him from the Pharaoh, but soon retaliated by sending another load of magic at him. But all the times he tried to use the Millennium Puzzle to hurt the Pharaoh the spells would only knock his balance, they were not doing the damage that Bakura wanted. He frowned heavily as, yet again, the spell he sent only knocked the Pharaoh slightly.

"Having trouble, Bakura?" Atem said, snidely.

Bakura said nothing.

"Maybe I should let you into a secret Bakura. I know you're trying to kill me but do you really think the Puzzle would? It protected my soul for 5,000 years, it would not turn its back on me now."

Then, Bakura felt searing heat come from the puzzle. It slipped out of Bakura burning hand and flung itself into Atem's hand.

Atem was smirking at the Thief now.

"If I cannot destroy you with the puzzle, then I will with my shadows." Bakura cried, before he vanished back into the void the shadow creatures had created.

X

* * *

X

Da daaa! :D

I hope that was worth the wait.

Speaking of the wait, I do aplolgise I've had a block and I brought the Sims Medivial (which is AWESOME) which has been distracting me :S haha sorry about that :P

Please review! And I shall give you cookies... like a boss... no like a writer hahhaha

Thanks for reading, I will get the next one up as soon as possible ^.^ :D


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to my reviewers! **Atem-Fan4eva, SerenePanic, **

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

**Heads Up:** Get those tissues out.. nah I'm kidding but might be sad.. I don't really know

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Twenty Two - The Wasted Sacrifice**

Yugi watched the roof where Atem had disappeared, he and the others had been waiting for Atem for a few minutes but even though only a few minutes had passed but they were already extremely anxious. And, the next event that unfolded in front of them did not help. A large sort of cloud appeared from nowhere. This cloud was a dark shadow of purple, pushing on black. Bakura stepped out of it, he took no notice of the group of teenagers watching him. He just started to mummer words that could not be understood. The sky grew darker and darker, the shadows will quickly multiplying. Soon, it looks as though it was night, when in fact it was only then early hours of the morning. Yugi started to panic, he guessed that those were shadow creatures in the sky, looking around the was no sign of Atem. _Where is he?_ Yugi thought, desperately.

Bakura's words grew louder and more shadows appeared. Yugi looked wildly around again, but still nothing.

"What are we going to do, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. I-We just need Atem, he knows what to do."

A noise behind them, made them all turn. Atem jumped off the ladder with only a couple of bars still to go. He drew level with them and starred at the sky. Yugi took in his appearance, he had the puzzle back and seemed unharmed. Sighing in relief, Yugi looked up at the sky as well. It was getting so dark, maybe even darker then the evening sky.

"What do we do Atem?" Yugi asked, quietly.

"We destroy the Shadows before they take over." Atem replied.

Atem closed his eyes and began to mummer words. Yugi tried to understand what he was saying but found he could not. Bakura, on the other hand, had stopped murmuring and was crackling with mad laughter.

"It's too late Pharaoh! I am taking over and you can do nothing!" Bakura shouted.

More shadows surrounded them and Yugi could not help but start to panic, unconsciously he took a step closer to Atem. More and more shadows came around them but these shadows were different. These had a small golden light inside them and actually didn't look as menacing as the others did.

They all, apart from Atem, stared around at these shadow creatures. Bakura looked at them, he knew that the Pharaoh had done something to them and he had a feeling that he was about to find out what the Pharaoh had been doing all this time. He looked over at the Pharaoh, who was now staring right at him.

"You will never win Bakura, I am going to stop you. Right here. Right now." Atem stated, firmly.

Bakura laughed, "This I have to see. There's no way this will work."

Atem narrowed his eyes and began to mummer words again. But this time the words were different. Around them all the shadow creatures with that strange golden light started to merge together creating a huge ball of black and golden light floating in the air. Atem stopped murmuring and gazed up at the ball of light. As he did three lights flashed up into the sky like fireworks, each was a different colour. Red. Blue. Yellow. The ball of black and gold light merged with these three different coloured lights, which formed an outline of three enormous creatures. Three unmistakeable creatures.

Atem smirked at Bakura, who was looking slightly apprehensive. This has been his plan all along, by using the magic of the three millennium items he had been able to transfer enough of their magic to allow the Pharaoh to call the Egyptian Gods. As more of the ball of black and gold light was absorbed the Gods started to take a more solid form. Atem frowned, something was not right it appeared that the rate of the Gods taking on a solid form was dropping. _Why is it slowing?_ He thought, trying to remain calm.

Bakura noticed the rate dropping as well. It was his turn to smirk triumphantly.

"Well, I see that you plan is failing Pharaoh."

This was a statement which was indeed true, there was no more energy for the Gods to absorb. They were powerless unless they came through completely. Yugi looked at Atem, even though the others couldn't, he could clearly she the distress in the Pharaoh's eyes.

"Tell me, what's happened?" Yugi asked, quietly .

"I did not gather enough energy to bring the Gods fully through. I should have taken more risks when it came to collecting the power."

"So.. What happens now?"

Atem turned and looked at Yugi, holding his gaze but he never said a word. Yugi looked right back at him, waiting for Atem to say something. But he did not, just continued to hold Yugi's gaze

"Atem. What do we do?" Yugi asked, a hint of pleading present in his voice.

Still, the Pharaoh said nothing. He closed his eyes momentarily before his gaze locked with Yugi's again. Yugi stared back at him, he was not sure what Atem was trying to tell him. But then. It hit, he knew what Atem was planning. Slowly, he shook his head. There was no way Atem could do it, there had to be another way.

"Atem, you can't."

"I have to."

"No you don't, please there's another way."

"There isn't Yugi."

"But there has to be!"

Yugi grabbed Atem's wrists, holding them as tight as he could, tears swimming.

"No. There's another way!"

Atem smiled, the smile that he only gave Yugi.. the smile which had been seen when he had left for the afterlife, and shook his head.

"Trust me, Yugi."

There was a golden glow which surrounded Atem, his eyes were still open and looking at Yugi. But then they widened as if in shook, the amethyst irises turned golden as well. Yugi felt Atem's body tense slightly before he went limp and collapsed into Yugi's arms. Yugi cried Atem's name, but Atem did not respond. Suspended before Yugi was a ball of golden light, it seemed to study Yugi before zooming off towards the Egyptian Gods. Tears leaked from Yugi's eyes as he desperately tried to wake Atem.

A sudden roar snapped Yugi's attention up to the Egyptian Gods. They were completely solid, what Atem had done worked. He gave every single ounce of his energy through, to the point where he could not wake up. He was gone. Yugi held Atem's body close and watched the Gods begin their attacks on the remaining shadow creatures. There attacks were so powerful that nearly half of the shadow creatures where gone after only one attack.

A small spark of hope filled Yugi and the others as the Egyptian Gods seemed to be slowly but steadily defeating the creatures. But then there was a loud roar. The Gods stopped attacking, it seemed as though the Gods had been stopped by some invisible force that Yugi and the others couldn't see. But whatever was stopping them, well.. it was working.

"Guys! Look!" Tristan called, pointing at something.

They all stared over and their mouths dropped in horror. Ishizu, Marik and Odion were standing next to Bakura muttering words which they could not hear. It was them who were stopping the Gods from attacking. Bakura laughed at the broken expression on his enemies faces. Yugi let the tears flow, he knew that Atem had wasted his sacrifice because it was now in vain.

"Give up fools! The Shadows have won!" Bakura cackled.

X

* * *

X

Dun... no I'm not going to finish it.. I do that too much...

Anyway, did you enjoy? I hope so! Or me staying up until nearly 3am was a waste xD

Hey if you did enjoy you know what you could do? Review! Please! Please Review! :D

Thanks for reading, I hope to have the final chapter up soon because I have a surprise.. I think :S XD

...Woow.. *thinking face* it doesn't seem that long ago that I started this.. :S


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to my reviewers! **SerenePanic, ****Amaris the Dark Mage (x2), Atem-Fan4eva**

You guys taking the time to review really inspires and drives me to continue :D

**Heads Up: **... Um? I'm not sure what to say. OH! Defiantly contains magic/shadows ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Enjoy!

X

* * *

X

**Chapter Twenty Three - Victory**

Bakura cackled with laughter as he watched Yugi and the others grow more and more distressed. The Gods had been stopped, and in a few moments Bakura would send his creatures to destroy them. The Ishtars were using their magic to not only stop the Gods but also draining their power. Soon, very soon it would be all over. Every he had been working towards was coming together. He knew that the Pharaoh would not be able to defeat him. The proof of that was the limp body in Yugi's arms.

The time was now, Bakura sent his shadow creatures up to the Gods. They seemed to latch on to the Egyptian Gods like leeches. There was a almighty roar from all three of the Egyptian Gods as the power that Atem had given them was sucked out. All the work he had done was being reversed. Bakura just cackled with laughter as he watched the looks of shock on his enemy's face. Having had all of their power stripped from them, the Egyptian Gods vanished unable to maintain an existence in this world.

Yugi looked hopelessly at Bakura, there was nothing else to be done, the only way which could have defeated him had failed. There was nothing more to do. Bakura laughed again, as he sent three shadow creatures to cause the Ishtars to pass out. He then muttered words and a black cloud descended from the sky, and out of it stepped four men. Bakura greeted them as old companions, they all shared a brief celebration of their victory before making their way over to Yugi and the others.

"Well little Yugi, I've won. There is nothing more for you to do. I have dominated the world."

Yugi was grabbed from behind and hauled away from Atem by one of Bakura's companions. Bakura placed his foot on Atem's chest.

"Now, that I am in control I will need more power." He said, pulling a mock thinking face, "Where shall I ever find that power. Oh! I know."

He pointed at the sky, "Those shadow creatures have power from the Egyptian Gods. I'll use that."

He laughed again, muttering more words. Two things happened. A long piece of black rope appeared in Bakura's hand, and the sky seemed to have shooting stars running through it as golden balls of light illuminated the sky. One of those balls of light came zooming over to them and settled itself in Atem's chest.

"Wh-what is happening?" Yugi asked, nervously.

"I released the power the Pharaoh used to bring fore the Egyptian Gods, I will use it to make myself even more powerful. Unfortunately, for me, that means that the Pharaoh.." He kicked Atem, "Also, comes back but I am taking steps. You will never see him alive again, I plan to take 'good' care of him."

He then took the rope in his hands and tied it tightly around the still limp Atem. He also ripped two long strips from his overcoat, screwing one up into a ball. He then stuffed the screwed up cloth into the Pharaoh's mouth and tied the other piece over his mouth, creating a gag.

"As for you four brats, you will be locked away in my newly constructed castle with those three." He pointed to the out cold Ishtars.

"You can't do that." Joey growled.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Can't I?"

He motioned to one of his companions who made quick work of silencing Joey with a quick foot to the stomach. Bakura walked over to Joey and grabbed his throat, the way he had with the Pharaoh. Joey choked from the force on his neck.

"I think I have the power here, brat. I can make you do whatever I want you to do." Bakura whispered, sinisterly.

Releasing, Joey's neck he stood back and gazed around. He smiled, evilly, as he clearly saw that he had complete control over this whole situation. He had successfully dominated the world and brought some of his 'friends' from Kul Ena back to the mortal world to celebrate his victory.

"Take them all to the dungeons, I will handle the Pharaoh."

Yugi was roughly shoved as he was forced to walk away, he turned to see Bakura towering over Atem. This couldn't be the last time he would ever see the Pharaoh, there had to be some way out of this mess.

X

* * *

X

Bakura stared down at the bound and gagged Pharaoh, watching as his eyes fluttered open. He knelt and their gazes locked.

"As for you, Pharaoh, you're coming with me. I've got big plans for you and they end with you taking a one way trip back to the afterlife."

Standing, Bakura grabbed the back of the jumper the Pharaoh was wearing and dragged him in the direction of his freshly built palace or rather small castle. He ruled the world now, he was not going to be ruling it from a flat or one story house. He needed a castle, so his shadow creatures had built him one and it was fit for the ruler of the world.

"I am going to have a lot of fun, torturing you Pharaoh."

X

* * *

X

Yugi and the others were shoved in to a cell. Immediately Joey and Tristan banged on the bars yelling at the tops of their voices, but nothing came from it. Tea was crying, but Yugi just stared blankly at the floor. He knew that there was nothing to be done now. It was over. Bakura had won. There is nothing more to do.

"What now Yugi?" Tea sobbed.

"We can't do anything now Tea. Bakura's won. There is nothing more we can do."

X

* * *

X

Bakura stretched on the grand sort of throne in the largest room in the castle. He gazed over a the figure chained to the wall. There were shackles on each of the figure's wrist and he still had the gag in place. Bakura smirked and went over to the Pharaoh.

"Don't look so down now Pharaoh. This is just the beginning. I plan to make you life a living hell. Before I kill you, you will be begging me to kill you. Only once I am satisfied will I kill you. You tried in vain to stop us. Now, you are powerless. This is my true victory."

Raising a hand Bakura delivered a hard slap, the first of many.

X

* * *

X

_They say that all stories have a happy ending. Well, that is what Yugi told me once. But this story has no happy ending. There is nothing but sorrow and terror left in this world. I would be a fool if I was not to blame myself for this unfortunate ending to this tale. I should have known that the shadows find a way, how foolish of me. I should have seen this coming. Now, look at what the world has come to. It is under that thief's control and I am powerless. Only the Gods know where my friend's are and I entrust their safety to them. Yugi, I am sorry. I failed to protect you, I am not the partner you deserve, where ever you are I hope you are safe.. all of you. As for me, well I have said, I am completely powerless sentenced to watch this world suffer for an eternity. May the Gods have mercy on the people of this world and find a way out of this mess. _

X

* * *

X

And there you have it. The final chapter of The Return of the Shadows. Yes, this is the end to an (hopefully) epic tale. I hope you enjoyed it!

Yes I know... I brought Atem back again.. But you can't kill a main character! :P

Also, that last part was Atem's POV but you knewthat...

Please review! Final thoughts are much appreciated.

Thank you guys so much for sticking with me!

Thanks goes to everyone who alerted and favourited this! You guys are awesome!

Thanks also goes to anyone who favourited or alerted me as an author, you are also awesome!

...

...

...

...

...

Sorry I had to it was cool.

... ANYWAY.

I have a secret which I have been keeping for a long time now. I will tell it.

This is _NOT_ the end of this tale. There will be more.

Yes! I will be writing a sequel to this story which I am excited about! Well, I always say that I'm excited about what new things but that is because it is soooo ccooooll! :D

But yes.. The sequel to this story is *drumroll***Victorious Shadows** and it will be released later this week.. depending on when I publish it.. wait I have to write it first XD hahahaha

So I will see you very soon in this story's sequel... **Victorious Shadows**

Until then.. peace out my friends :D


End file.
